


Love is the Tuesdays

by perfectsilence22



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Film Student Robbe, Living Together, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, POV Multiple, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectsilence22/pseuds/perfectsilence22
Summary: It was nowhere near the size of the flat that Robbe had shared with  Milan and Zoe but it was big enough. Big enough for the two of them.  This was their place.Drabbles of Robbe and Sander living together.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 30
Kudos: 157





	1. Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> This fluff fic drabble is set in the fall of 2021 and was inspired by a sobbe moodboard on tumblr, that can be found here...https://sander-klaas.tumblr.com/post/628643851951865856/. I really don't know how many chapters it'll be as I have a few fluff scenarios in my head but I'm also willing to take prompts. You can find me on tumblr...perfectsilence22. Anyways enjoy the sobbe serotonin, it will be updated every Tuesday.

The hallway had been silent but now it was filled with the jingle of a key that didn’t want to turn. “Focking hell!” A snort of laughter followed the curse from Robbe. The younger brunette turned his head with a slight glare pointed at his tall boyfriend behind him.

Sander raised his dark eyebrows, pure amusement on his face. “Need help Mr. Ijzermans?” His tone matched the look that he gave the other male. There was a huff and eye roll as Robbe adjusted the box in his arms and moved to the side so that Sander could open the door. A smug smirk made its way to the artist’s face as he stepped forward. He adjusted his own box in his arms so that he could free a hand to work his magic. It took one mere jingle before they heard the lock click. “Viola!” The artist pushed the door open and he grinned even wider at his boyfriend.

The smaller male nudged him out of the way so that he could enter the apartment. “You’re not the magician here.” The comment only received another snort of laughter as Sander followed Robbe inside. It was nowhere near the size of the flat that Robbe had shared with Milan and Zoe but it was big enough. Big enough for the two of them. This was their place. As that once again hit Robbe the annoyance of the lock that clearly preferred his boyfriend’s touch washed away. A smile made its way to his face as he looked around the bare living room.

Their friends were on their way to help the two of them move in. Robbe and Sander had arrived a few minutes early and decided to get a jump on a few boxes of their things. Not that either of them had a lot as neither of them was totally clearing out their rooms in their parents’ homes. Mostly for their mothers’ sakes. Both had already scheduled dinners with each of their families that they would attend together. “Yellow curtains?”

The younger of the two blinked as he came from his own head, the smile on his lips somewhat faded as his brows furrowed. He looked at his boyfriend with a bit of confusion. “What?”

“Yellow curtains, I think we need them. In here, would probably be best. It might clash in the bedroom.” Robbe didn’t know when Sander had done it but he had set down the box in his hands and was now standing in the center of the room. His back had been to his younger boyfriend but as he had finished his suggestion, he had turned to face him a soft smile on his face.

Robbe offered a smile back at Sander as he moved closer. “Yeah, yellow curtains.” He agreed as his own eyes flicked to the window that gave them a somewhat decent few of the world outside.

There were a couple of taps to the door that they had left open and the boys didn’t wait for the invitation as they moved inside. Jens let out a whistle. “Good looking place.” The taller male gave a pat his best friend’s back.

“Yeah, good looking place.” Aaron’s eyes were wide with amazement as he moved out of the living room and went through the dining/kitchen area back towards the bedrooms. The rest was as bare as the living room so Robbe wasn’t really sure what he was hoping to find but he stopped questioning Aaron a long time ago.

A sound of hands coming together in a clap pulled Robbe’s attention as well as his boyfriend’s and best friend’s. “Are we just going to sit around staring at the walls or actually get shit done?” While sometimes Moyo’s attitude could rub Robbe the wrong way, there were also times that he appreciated it since the faster they started, the sooner they would get done.

The evening was well within reach when they had finally finished though. Zoe would blame that way more time was spent than needed on getting the furniture upstairs given that Jens and Senne kept bickering about the best way to carry up the larger pieces. It also didn’t help that Luca and Milan spent more time chatting with each other than actually helping while Aaron was rather nosy about a number of the unclosed boxes that held Sander’s things. Robbe was grateful though. While the two could have accomplished the task with their parents, the fact that the people in his life closest to him had helped felt as if they were giving their blessing in some way. That they supported the boys’ decision. He knew they were still young with him only being in his first year of uni but when it came to being with Sander he had never been more sure of anything in his life. He knew they were going to spend their lives together. It’s why as much as he hadn’t wanted to leave his mother alone, he had wanted to start that life now.

“Just let us know about the party.”

Robbe gave a nod to Zoe as he walked her and Senne to the front door of the flat. They were the last of the group to head out as Zoe had wanted to make sure they really couldn’t use help with anything else. “I will, thanks again for the help.” He opened the door for them.

With Zoe’s arms around him in a hug, Robbe responded to the nod that Senne gave him over her shoulder with a smile. “Anytime.” She assured as she let him go. Robbe offered one last wave after the two had exited the flat and closed the door.

Things were once again quiet in the apartment. His and Sander’s apartment. He would never tire thinking of that fact. That this was their place. Robbe turned and for a moment and he watched the tall artist as he unloaded a box of books onto a shelf. “How do you even have the energy for that?” He questioned as he crossed the room to plop himself down on the couch. His own limbs were starting to feel like jelly so unpacking anything seemed like a daunting task.

Sander turned his gaze on his boyfriend a mock pout on his lips. “Aw, is my beautiful boy tired?” The expression and tone received him an eye roll though a small smile gave away that he wasn’t all that annoyed by his boyfriend’s teasing.

“Yes, how can you not be?” Robbe wasn’t even sure if at this point he could manage to stand up again let alone bend down to pull things out of boxes.

There was a shrug from the older of the two as he placed a few more books on the shelf. “Figured if we didn’t start now, we’d take forever to get things unpacked.”

“You mean you’d take never get to them and I’d have to unpack them all.” Robbe corrected with raised brows. It was part in jest but also there was a seriousness about the statement as he was just the more organized out of the two of them.

An offended and slightly dramatic scoff came from Sander as he fully turned to face his boyfriend. “I would help,” He defended as he started to cross the small space that separated them. “there’s just a high chance I’d grow tired of the task and you’d have to finish the box.” It was a shameless confession from him as he laid down on the couch, his head in Robbe’s lap.

A confession that was received with a hummed chuckle and nod as the younger male adjusted and his hand instantly found its way in the brown locks of his boyfriend’s hair. He smiled down at Sander and the playfulness on the artist’s face had toned down to one of complete admiration as he stared back up at Robbe. It was a silent conversation they were trapped in as his fingers continued to move through his boyfriend's hair. One that only broke as Sander licked at his lips as he lifted his head some, his larger hand found its way to the back of Robbe’s neck. It was easy to read what he wanted and Robbe had no problem filling the nonverbal request as he bent down to place a peck to his boyfriend’s lips. His eyes fell closed and a smile turned at the corners of his mouth. It was never a successful attempt when he tried to only kiss Sander once. Something the one in his lap knew which is why his head still hovered off of Robbe’s lap and the smaller male pressed another kiss to his boyfriend’s lips this one a bit longer.

When Robbe pulled back this time, Sander’s head fell back into his lap, his eyes remained closed though, a look of contentment written on his features. The hand that had been on Robbe’s neck moved to take ahold of the other's hand that wasn’t in his hair and Sander placed the locked hands on his chest. With a look of adoration, Robbe studied his boyfriend’s face. “What are you thinking about?”

Sander opened his eyes and looked up at to the face above him, a lopsided smirk made its way to his face. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

A huff of a laugh left Robbe and he tugged gently at the strands of Sander’s hair. “Yes, I would.” While it wasn’t always necessary for him to know Sander’s thoughts. He liked to hear them. Even if they had nothing to do with him. Robbe just liked to listen to the older male speak.

Sander cast his own gaze to the side as if he knew just how much Robbe meant that, a loud exhale came from his nose. The younger of the pair once again stroked at his boyfriend’s hair. “Just about how this place is ours.” The older male flicked his gaze back to the angelic face above him. “Yours and mine.”

The smile on Robbe’s face widened and he nodded. “Mine and yours.”


	2. Coffee & Croques

There was a light golden glow that shined in through the window as Sander slowly pulled himself from sleep. His eyes fluttered open before they shut again as if his brain couldn’t decide whether he should stay in the pleasant slumber or wake up for the day. In the little bit of consciousness he did have he felt the warmth radiate off the body in his arms. He snuggled a bit closer to press his chest against Robbe’s back. It received an incoherent murmur of words as the body in front of him shifted back to be closer as well. His thumb grazed over the knuckles of his boyfriend’s hand that lay in his.

The position wasn’t foreign they had woken up like this before. There had been many mornings together over the last two years. Nights when their parents had allowed them to sleep next to each other. This was different though as they weren’t in Robbe’s bed or his bed, they were in their bed. A bed the two of them would now share in their apartment. Mornings like this weren’t going to just come when they had an opportunity to take them. This would be their new normal. Sander was going to be able to wake up with Robbe in his arms for the rest of his life.

A smile crept onto the artist’s lips and he blinked open his eyes so that he could take in the sight of the beautiful sleeping boy that lie next to him. Soft brown curls welcomed him to the new day and Sander took in an inhale to breathe in the faint scent of the familiar shampoo. Everything about Robbe screamed warmth and comfort even the scents he chose as the shampoo was a mix of cedar and agave.

His gaze moved to the bare shoulder that peaked out from under the shared deep blue comforter. Sander couldn’t help himself and he leaned his head down to place a gentle kiss to the exposed skin. Robbe’s shifted again with a soft sleepy hum. Sander pressed his lips together to contain the grin that threatened to split his cheeks. His boyfriend really was the cutest human being that he had ever come across. Nee. He was sure Robbe was the cutest person alive.

It almost seemed like his thoughts were so loud and had in some way disturbed the other male’s peaceful sleep as Robbe turned towards Sander. Except his eyes were still closed and the artist wondered if it was merely an act. He took the opportunity anyway and let his eyes roam over the features of his boyfriend's face as if he wanted to commit every detail to memory. The way that Robbe’s lips were slightly parted. The way the shadows played on his face. Of course, it wasn’t necessarily like Sander needed too as an image like this was already permanently etched in his mind. The look of sheer peace on Robbe’s face was high in the ranks of Sander’s favorite expressions from his boyfriend. It was one he had admired on numerous occasions. Namely on the nights when sleep wouldn’t come to him as easily as it did the one next to him. If he was able to he’d sneak out of bed to make a sketch or snap a quick photo. Something that Sander been fearful to share at first. Pure panic had set in when his boyfriend had found one of the drawings but instead of being creeped out, the younger male had looked at it with a sense of awe the way that he had looked at every single piece of art that Sander had ever shown him.

With a movement of his hand that had been draped over Robbe he brushed a few of the strands back off his boyfriend’s face. There was an involuntarily facial twitch but thankfully, he remained asleep. A soft smile came to Sander’s face. His intentions weren’t to wake him up as he did want to let his boyfriend rest since he did know that the day before had worn him out. While the boys hadn’t unpacked everything, they had gotten off the couch to unbox essentials. Also, they had made the bed so they had somewhere to lay their tired heads. Sander slowly pulled his arms from under Robbe and he did his best not to wake him. The movement was met with a bit of a whine but the beautiful boy beside him rolled back over as it was clearly just his unconscious mind that was unhappy with the movement.

Free from the bed, Sander quietly crossed the room to retrieve his beige sweater in efforts to stave off the cool morning air. Neither of them were big fans of the heat so they tended to keep the heater either off or low. They tended to keep each other warm enough and both had their love for their own added layers of clothing. Not that Sander bothered to find pants once he had slipped on the sweatshirt. Instead, he stole one last glance of the angelic boy in bed while he grabbed his phone from the bedside table. Part of him wanted to climb right back into the bed as he did so but he was also a man on a mission. So he exited the bedroom and made his way down the quiet hall to the kitchen. The one room that they had knocked out most of the boxes. As the coffee maker, pans, and dishes were all essential for the morning. Sander was thankful that he didn’t have to go look through anything to be able to make himself a cup of coffee.

With a playlist started Sander set his phone down on a counter got to work. He prepped a pot of coffee because without it he wouldn't accomplish much else. A click of the switch and the familiar lovely sound of the machine heating up the water, Sander moved to the fridge. Thankfully, his mom had stopped by yesterday to drop off a few groceries. Not that he had been thankful at the time. Only because he knew she had her reservations about this whole situation. It wasn't because of Robbe, she loved his boyfriend. She was concerned about Sander. His father tried to assure him it was just because he was her baby but the artist knew better especially when the concerns were aimed at him taking on too much at once. While she wasn't wrong that there were about to be a number of changes to his routine, it wasn't like he couldn't handle that. Also, it wasn't like he was about to go through everything alone. He had Robbe who would be at his side.

Sander had placed the cheese, butter, and bread down on the counter so that he had free hands to pull out the pan. By the time he had placed it on top of the stove, the kitchen was filled with the aroma of the coffee that waited to be put into a mug. He pulled one from the cupboard and the dark liquid in. The brunette took a sip and gave a satisfied hum as he closed his eyes. He let the moment settle in him. The happiness that filled his chest. Not merely from the drink in his hand but of what he was actually about to do. What life now was. This. None of this was something Sander had believed he could have before he had met the one that still lay asleep in their bedroom. Or at least in way that he'd be this elated about it. He had figured he'd have to settle for someone who could just stand him. Someone who merely tolerated him. Robbe did so much more than that. He appreciated him, admired him, respected him. Not only that, he always listened no matter what subject Sander spoke about and he didn't wave off the artist's thoughts as being stupid or overdramatic. Things weren't perfect obviously because there were times that the younger male got frustrated but he didn't put Sander down in those moments. And that was something that he had figured he'd just have to get used to. That whoever he was with would always blame him whenever something went wrong. It wasn't like Robbe didn't hold him accountable if he did do something wrong but the younger of the pair was also always the first to apologize when he was in the wrong as well. Really, Robbe was a miracle that at times he didn't feel he deserved. It is why Sander did what he could to show his boyfriend just how much he did love him. How special that he thought he was.

The change of song caught Sander's attention and he opened his eyes with a slight grin to himself. He took another sip before he slid the mug onto the counter as his head began to move along to the beat. "Ground control to Major Tom, Ground control to Major Tom," His deep voice cracked a bit from the fact that he hadn't used it yet. Still, he didn't falter to pick up the next line. "take your protein pills and put your helmet on," While he sang, Sander got to work on the breakfast he had planned. He turned on the stove to heat up the pan so that it was hot for the croques he had to put together. Something that didn't take him much time at all.

Two sandwiches sizzled side-by-side as the artist continued to sing and bop his head to the beat. The music and food were where all his focus was it's why he hadn't noticed he was no longer alone. Not until the familiar beep sounded behind him. Sander froze though a smile remained on his lips. "Mr. Izjermans are you recording me?" He turned his head to look over his shoulder at his boyfriend who indeed had a phone in hand and pointed at him.

"Of course baby, this is a moment that needs to be documented," There was a playful raise of his eyebrows as Robbe grinned from over the top of his phone. "the first meal you're making in _our_ apartment." The way that he had emphasized the word 'our' made Sander's heart speed up. God, he just wanted to kiss him but he knew one kiss and he'd forget all about the food on the stove.

Sander licked at his lips and his jaw shifted to the side the corners of his mouth still turned up. "I'm sure it has nothing to do with me not wearing any pants." With a deep chuckle that left his lips he turned his head back so that he could pay some mind to the sandwiches and flip them.

Robbe’s mouth opened to let out a scoff as he rolled his eyes. "I have it zoomed in so it's not even showing that but now everyone will know you're not wearing any."

It was the artist's turn to let out a scoff and his tone held nothing but offense. "You don't have one of my best features in the frame?"

A giggle came from his boyfriend and he could tell from the sound of it that Robbe had moved closer to him. "Your legs are pretty hot." It was said in a low seductive tone before there was a gentle kiss placed to his fabric-covered shoulder.

Sander let out a snort of laughter as he turned off the stove. "Are you documenting a memory or setting up a plot to a dirty movie?" He moved to plate the two croques but received a gentle shove to his shoulder and it had him let out another chuckle.

"God shut up!" Robbe laughed and it was something that Sander had heard many times when his boyfriend had tried to capture something about him on camera. There were a number of videos that the older male had "ruined" or at least made not viewable by anyone else other than Robbe and himself. Not that the one who had filmed them had really complained about it, he did just love to have all these moments with Sander to look back on.

There was another closed-mouth that escaped from Sander as he removed each of the croques from the pan and slide them onto a plate. He found no need to dirty two plates even though Robbe would likely argue that it shouldn't matter to Sander since it wasn't like he'd be the one to do the dishes. He picked up his mug and turned towards Robbe as his boyfriend pocketed his cell into the front pocket of his hoodie. With his hands now free, he reached out for Sander's mug. "Woah," He pulled it back out of the reach of Robbe's hands. "we've been over this, I love you but I don't love you that much." A playful grin rested on his lips.

Robbe rolled his eyes and let out an exaggerated huff. He moved to the cupboard and grabbed his own cup to fill up. It was a conversation they had before but much like now it had all been said in jest then. The younger male had claimed that Sander loved coffee more than him and naturally, the artist had played into as if he was shocked that it was somehow news to Robbe. Which was obviously not the case. There really wasn't anything that the older male loved more than his boyfriend. Art, Bowie, and coffee did just take a close second. So, Sander would have actually happily shared the cup but he was also more than okay with not.

Sander seated himself at the small dining table that currently partially covered by one of the few boxes they had left to unpack in the kitchen area. He set the plate down halfway between the two chairs before he took a seat. After he took another sip out of the mug, he placed Robbe came over and slid into the chair next to him but instead of facing the table, he faced Sander with one of his knees pressed into the older of the two’s thigh. The younger male draped the other leg over his boyfriend’s lap. “Comfortable?” A smirk lay on the his lips.

The question was answered with a pleased hum and raised brows as Robbe took a drink of his own coffee. Sander smirk turned more to a fond smile and he placed his hand on the leg that laid in his lap. Robbe hadn’t had the same idea as Sander and had thrown on a pair of sweats. Which was a pity since the artist would love nothing more than to run his fingers along his boyfriend’s skin. He settled for his thumb caressing at the fabric. With his free hand, Sander picked up one of the sandwiches but instead of bringing it to his own mouth, he lifted it to Robbe’s. However, his boyfriend eyed him suspiciously which was totally fair since Sander did have a habit of pulling any sort of food offers away. It wasn’t his intention today and so he did move it closer in a nonverbal way of assurance. Robbe bent forward and took a bite, the corners of his mouth still turned up as he chewed. Sander’s watched not because he was waiting for approval or praise, he knew his boyfriend liked his cooking, he had those moments though where he got so caught up in Robbe that he forgot about everything else. Even when the other male was doing the most mundane of things like eating. “Shall I expect this treatment every morning?”

Sander blinked away his daze but his eyebrows raised as if he hadn’t caught what his boyfriend had asked him. The look faded just as quickly as it had come with a shake of his head, a small smile on his lips. “No, just as many mornings as I can.” As it just wasn’t realistic. They were in no hurry this morning. School had yet to start and both had taken the day off from their jobs. When those things came back around, they sadly just wouldn’t have the time to have every morning be this way. Especially since there would be mornings they’d want to sleep as long as possible.

The realistic answer didn’t seem to phase Robbe’s morning glow, the bright smile remained on his face as he nodded. His eyes flicked back down to the sandwich still in Sander’s hand. Amusement passed over the artist’s face but he held it back up to his boyfriend though this time he did pull it away before Robbe could take a bite. There was a slight huff as the other male looked at Sander who looked at him innocently and pouted out his bottom lip. “A kiss first?” There was a complete childlike softness to the question. Not that it was necessarily needed. Sander knew Robbe would want one just as much as he did. Even if he did look annoyed that his boyfriend had stolen back his opportunity at a bite. It washed from Robbe’s face, he did roll his eyes though as he smiled again. He leaned forward in his chair and Sander met him to capture the soft lips. The taste of coffee greeted him and it only made him grin wider. With the way he felt Robbe grin back against his lips, he was rather sure that for now breakfast would be forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know many of us are in need of sobbe serotonin right now so hopefully this helped some. Thanks for reading :)  
> you find me on tumblr: perfectsilence22... while i have a number of ideas for this i'm also open to prompts.


	3. Yellow Curtains

When Robbe had woken up that morning and found the spot next to him void of another body, instead of the usual brief wave of panic he tended to feel he had had instead smiled to himself. He had buried himself into Sander's still warm spot and pressed his face into his boyfriend's pillow to take in the scent that still lingered. Robbe knew he had no reason to worry or be disappointed in the fact that Sander hadn't woken him to say goodbye because even if his boyfriend had left the apartment he would be back. As this was now the art student's home. The place he shared with Robbe. _'Yours and mine.'_ The words still played in his head and the fullness of the love he had felt in the moment still remained in his chest.

It hadn't taken long for Robbe to realize he wasn't alone in the apartment though as the aroma of coffee traveled into the bedroom from the kitchen. He had also heard the faint sound of music. Bowie and coffee were both dead giveaways for Sander's presence. Not that Robbe had to expect anyone else would be in the apartment. Still, if anyone was to ask him to list things that his boyfriend liked those two would come after art. Most would likely argue that Robbe also topped the list since Sander did have a hard time controlling himself around his boyfriend. That, however, did just go both ways. 

Robbe wasn't exactly sure how long it had been since the two of them had left the kitchen. They had gone their separate ways since it had been evident with how they had let the sandwiches and coffee get cold that them both being in the same room to unpack boxes was not going to work. Especially with the fact that they hadn't even been able to clean the kitchen together as Sander had tried to distract Robbe more than once with peppering kisses to his face and neck as he stood behind him while Robbe tried to wash the few dishes. So, he had banned his boyfriend to the second bedroom that was to be Sander's in-home studio. It had been a whole thing that was important when they had searched for an apartment that they needed a two-bedroom. While Sander had his studio room at the academy he didn't want to never able to work at home or at least have the same sort of space to do so. Which it wasn't that Robbe didn't want to give him the space he needed, it had been more about finding a place in their price range.

Sander's parents and even Robbe's dad had offered to help the boys with rent but the pair wanted to do this on their own. Especially the older male. It was something that he understood as to why as he did know that times Sander felt like people doubted what he could handle. That he did continually have to prove himself capable. So, Robbe had supported him and assured both sides that they would be fine. The two had found jobs over the summer even if it had cut into their quality time. Robbe knew that once classes did start that their jobs would cause them to miss out on even more time with each other. He did, however, feel like in the long run, it would all be worth it. That they'd be able to prove that they could handle all of this as a team.

The music that Robbe had playing in the living room was low but clearly not enough as he hadn't heard Sander enter the room while he was bent over a box to pull some things out. "Want some help?" The tone made it easy for him to hear the grin in the voice and when he looked over his shoulder with playfully narrowed eyes he could see he was not wrong. There was a Cheshire cat-like grin on his boyfriend's face as he dragged his eyes over Robbe.

With a roll of his eyes, Robbe straightened himself and turned towards Sander but he couldn't hide the smile that came to his lips. "Only if you're going to actually help."

Sander feigned an offended expression and scoffed at the implication. "What do you mean Robin?" It was said in the most innocent manner. Robbe merely gave him a look as he tilted his head and raised his eyebrows. There was no doubt in his mind that Sander knew exactly what he meant. He was only validated in his thought and accusation as his boyfriend let out a deep chuckle. The callout hadn’t seemed to phase Sander either as he once again let his eyes slowly wander over Robbe as he licked at his lips. Just like Pavlov's bell, it elicited a response from his own body as the heat rose to his cheeks and his heart picked up pace. With slightly part lips he allowed for his own eyes to look over the taller male who still stood across the room from him. It was then that he did notice that his boyfriend had thrown on a pair of pants as well as shoes. Not that it tampered down any of the thoughts racing through Robbe's head.

Sometimes he couldn't help but frustrated over how Sander could easily distract him with merely a look. Especially if the look led to nothing as he was known for being a bit of a tease. That was why Robbe waited for Sander to cross the room to him as he did have the ability to hold his own ground, sometimes. They seemed to be at a standoff though as his boyfriend remained planted in his spot with his eyes on Robbe. The look on Sander's face was one that he knew well. His own features softened as if he wanted to present himself as being naive to what the artist was thinking about. "What?" The question was followed by a soft giggle.

It was met with rolled eyes from Sander as he let out a breath and tilted his head. "You know what."

Robbe mocked the dramatic tilt to Sander's head by doing the same and he bit into his bottom lip for a mere moment while he shook his head. "I don't...tell me." The tone had lost some of the innocence he had tried to convey previously.

Sander cocked his eyebrown at him an amused expression on his own face. His eyes didn't leave Robbe as he moved forward. Their living room wasn't exactly large so it didn't take more than a few strides for the taller male to be in his space. Breath caught in Robbe’s throat and he tilted his head up expectant of a kiss with the way that Sander's eyes had moved to lips. However, much to Robbe's disappointment his boyfriend didn't close off the space between them to do so. "Maybe, later."

The breath that had been caught and was released almost in protest as his head fell back. "Sander..." It came out as a whine but neither the breath or the whine stopped the other as he moved away towards the kitchen. Robbe huffed and followed after him, the box that he had been working on forgotten as he had a new goal. He wanted a kiss. His goal was just as quickly tossed aside though since when he entered the kitchen a few steps behind his boyfriend, he watched Sander grab for his wallet and keys out of a bowl on the counter. Robbe's brows furrowed in some confusion. "Where are you going?"

Sander turned back to face Robbe with a soft smile. "When I was setting stuff up in the room, I realized I forgot something at my parents," He closed off the distance between them and cupped the younger male's face gently. "I'll be back." He placed a kiss to Robbe's lips. Definitely a mistake as it reminded him to just what his intended goal had been when he had followed his boyfriend into the kitchen had been. Robbe also was not about to let him go that easily and the smaller of the two wrapped his arms instantly around Sander's neck when he leaned in. The artist somewhat laughed into the kiss and his thumbs stroked over the younger male's cheeks. Robbe's smile widened and it made the kiss somewhat awkward but neither seemed to mind as they let it continue for a few more moments. Robbe’s hand had moved into the soft brown hair at the back of his boyfriend’s neck but Sander's hands remained on his face. A clear sign that he wasn’t about to keep the artist from leaving. That’s why he wasn’t surprised that Sander pulled his head back as much as he could with the way that he was held by Robbe. "The sooner I go, the sooner I get back."

It wasn't often that he pouted, he only tended to do it to playfully mock his boyfriend's but his bottom lip couldn't help but stick out a bit. "Fine, but you owe me," The words were met with a somewhat confused look from Sander. "I'm 90% sure you're only doing this so you don't have to unpack boxes." He teased and it made the older male snort a laugh in response.

"Can't get anything past you." After another gentle swipe of Sander's thumbs over Robbe's cheeks he dropped his hands. Reluctantly, Robbe released his boyfriend as well. With freedom from the hold, the artist found his way to the door and left the apartment. 

To drown out the quiet and the idea that he was alone Robbe turned up his music a bit louder when he had gone back to work in the living room.

At least an hour had passed by the time that Sander returned to the apartment. With the music still on, Robbe hadn't been aware of the fact that he was back until he peaked his head into the bedroom where Robbe had moved on to. Since when Sander had left there hadn't had been many boxes left in the living room. Of course, he had also left a box since he hadn't been sure if his boyfriend would want his records in a certain order or even if he cared for them to be out of the box. "Did you get what you needed?" He questioned when he got sight of Sander in his peripheral in the doorway.

"I did." The tone caught Robbe's attention as it was one that Sander tended to use when he might be up to no good. When the younger male looked at his boyfriend he realized that his hands were behind his back while he rocked on his feet like he was trying to hide his excitement. Robbe squinted slightly and tilted his head to silently question what was with Sander's demeanor. The artist repressed a chuckle with a closed mouth. "Come." His head nodded in the direction of the living room and before Robbe could ask why or protest, Sander disappeared from the doorway.

Robbe dropped the folded item of clothing onto the bed before he curiously followed after the older male. It took only an instant after he came out of the hall to take note that the living room was not how he had left it. Pale yellow curtains now hung from the window. His mouth opened slightly and his lips twitched into a smile. It was a simple piece of decor and the artist had mentioned them just yesterday. He was still in awe though at the way that Sander always seemed to remember those moments and little things that had transpired even at the beginning of their relationship. Even more at the fact that he did make them a big deal. It always hit Robbe like a truck and rendered him speechless for a moment or two as it was just a reminder of how much that his boyfriend loved him. His eyes flicked to Sander and found he had eyes on him a look of adoration written all over his face. Robbe took the few steps towards him and wrapped his arms around the taller male's neck, the fond smile remained on his lips. "I knew you just wanted to get out unpacking."

Sander let out a soft husky laugh and followed it with a hum. "I can think of better ways to do that." There was a small hint of seductiveness to his tone. It had Robbe tilting his head in response and the gentle smile turned to a smirk as he was not against being distracted. They'd get to the rest of the boxes eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is actually going to be a 2 chapter day as I was hit with some inspo for another one that I hadn't planned for and since I have other chapters kind of planned out for a few weeks figured I'd just slide this one in as again I just feel like we all need some sobbe right now. It will be posted later today. Thanks for reading :)
> 
> you find me on tumblr: perfectsilence22


	4. Made with Love

It had been a long day of classes that had been followed by a shift at the restaurant for Robbe. He was more than ready to curl up in bed with Sander and find sleep. The two hadn't gotten to see much each other in the last week since classes had started. Sure, they spent every night together as they got ready for bed and they'd wake with each other to have a small conversation but they hadn't actually spent some real-time together. Tonight, wouldn't be that much different either but still, the idea of just being with his boyfriend had given him enough energy to power through his last hour of work.

The apartment door, however, didn't seem to care what Robbe wanted since as usual, it had decided to make him work for the entry into his own home. He had cursed it a few times before the door had been pulled open by Sander from the other side. A slight look of amusement sat on his boyfriend's face. "Maybe if you were nicer to it, it wouldn't give you such a hard time." Robbe merely rolled his eyes as he gently pushed past his boyfriend. "Long day then?" Sander questioned his tone less playful and more seemed to hold some concern. Something that Robbe felt instantly guilty about.

A sigh left him as he dropped his backpack next to the couch. "Yeah, sorry." The apology wasn't needed he knew that but Robbe couldn't help it as it was just habit. When he felt he had done something to upset anyone he had the need to apologize for it.

Sander was already toe-to-toe with him when he turned back around and he laid a gentle hand on the side of Robbe's face. The taller male leaned down to press a soft quick kiss to his lips and pulled back to offer a small smile. The tension left his own shoulders instantly as he melted closer to his boyfriend as he wrapped his arms around Sander. This was why he had been more than ready to come home. No one other than Sander could put him at ease so quickly. The smile on the artist's face grew. "I suppose that means you don't want to come with me then?"

Confusion swept over Robbe's face. "What? Where?" It came out before he even took the time to think about it since if he would have, he would have remembered that they had made plans for the evening.

His questions were met with slightly raised eyebrows as if Sander was trying to telepathically send him the answer. It didn't work though confusion still etched on Robbe's features and his boyfriend let out a soft chuckle. "I told you there was a group going to a warehouse tonight." Robbe somewhat groaned at his own forgetfulness as well as the fact that their bed was now further from his plans. The expression on Sander's face softened and his eyebrows slightly merged. "You don't have to go if you're too tired." It was said genuinely and he knew that the older male meant it, That he wouldn't be upset if Robbe decided not to go.

The assurance was sweet and everything but Robbe _missed_ Sander. He missed being able to spend time with him outside of sleeping next to him and rushed conversations. He missed being able to do the things they always did. To most people a week might not seem like that long to go without real quality times but for the two of them, it was. "I want to go." Sander seemed hesitant to smile and Robbe knew it was more out of concern than the fact that he was questioning if the younger male actually meant it. "Let me just shower and change."

That seemed to wash the concern away as Sander licked at his lips and instead of a smile, he grinned. "Can I join?"

With a gentle push against Sander's chest, Robbe stepped out of the hold with a small giggle. "No, because then we're definitely not going." He raised his eyebrows at his boyfriend who raised his hands innocently.

It hadn't taken long for Robbe to shower only because he had done it as quickly as possible to not give a chance for Sander to decide to get in with him. The shower had done some good though as it had given Robbe a spike of rejuvenated energy. Something he had needed since the two ended up not finding their way home until sometime after two in the morning. Robbe had known that was going to happen though. While the two did participate in making their own pieces, Sander more went to take photos. He liked to document the art of his peers. That meant he had to stay until after the last person finished. Robbe had been patient about it even if he really felt like he'd pass out from where had seated himself to wait for his boyfriend.

Their bed had welcomed them and Robbe hadn't heard a word that Sander said once his head hit the pillow. He didn't stir once through the next hours even if he had moved several times. The only reason he knew that was because he didn't wake up in the position that he had fallen asleep in as he had curled himself into Sander's side instead of facing away from his boyfriend to let him hold him.

A groan left Robbe as the alarm on his phone woke him from his deep peaceful slumber. He turned his body and reached out blindly to silence the noise as Sander moved beside him. With the alarm quieted he rolled back into the warm body next to him, hid his face between Sander and the bed beneath them. Fingers moved into his brunette curls to stroke gently at them and a deep voice cut into the dark bedroom. "You have a class."

The younger of the two didn't move. "Can we just pretend that I don't?" It was mumbled and muffled by the way that Robbe's face was pressed into his boyfriend's side and the bed.

Sander chuckled as he turned onto his side and it exposed part of the younger male's face. "You're the responsible one Robin, if you don't go, I won't go." Robbe knew the statement was only half true as his boyfriend more than enjoyed his own classes so no one had to force him to go. The artist just also wasn't wrong, he was a responsible student and he knew he _needed_ to go to class. One missed day wasn't likely to kill him but he didn't need to slack this early in the year. Especially since who knew what would happen later. 

There was a groan as Robbe pushed himself so that he could roll onto his back. His eyes remained closed. "Will you make me coffee? It tastes better when you do it." It was a selfish request as he knew he should let him sleep as Sander had most likely fallen asleep after Robbe had. It was just he meant what he said, he wasn't sure what his boyfriend did differently but the coffee tasted better when he prepared it.

The quiet room made the soft snort of laughter that came from the body next to him seem louder but Robbe didn't mind in the slightest. He could imagine the look that was on Sander's face even his eyes weren't on him. Lips were pressed gently against Robbe's cheek. "Anything for you."

Warmth settled into Robbe's chest because he knew that wasn't something Sander was saying just to say. That he meant it with every fiber of himself. He knew that because he showed Robbe all the time. Which maybe that's what made the coffee taste better. Sander's love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was actually inspired by something i read in some tags on tumblr. it didn't exactly go where i thought it would but either way it's fluff that is needed.


	5. Dinner with the Driesens

Almost a month had passed since Sander and Robbe had moved into their small two-bedroom apartment. For the artist, it had been one of the best months of his life. Yes, the two of them were busy between classes and work but they still made time for each other every day. That was really the best part for Sander, he knew that at the end of any given day he was going to get to come home to Robbe. That they were going to get to lay down next to each other and talk about what had made them laugh or frustrated. It wasn't through some screen that he'd have to describe these to his boyfriend. He'd be in his arms and he wouldn't have to leave. It gave Sander a sense of peace to know that was how his day would end.

While there some days that was the only time they had for each other right before bed, there were other nights that they had found more time. They'd watch a movie or a television show together. Or they'd just quietly work side-by-side on homework. Tonight was different though since while they had time to spend together, they weren't going to spend it alone. Sander's parents were coming over for dinner. Something the artist wasn't necessarily thrilled about even if he had been the one to invite them. It wasn't that he didn't love his parents, he did. They were two of the best people that he knew especially since they did love him and they loved Robbe. They had been nothing but supportive of the boys and their relationship. Neither of them had stuck up their noses either when Sander had said he wanted to go to art school, they had fully backed him and they came to every single one of his art shows. So it really had nothing to do with the way he got along with them. At least not really. It was just that over the last month his mom had become a bit bothersome with how much she fretted over him and how he was handling everything with the change as well as all the new stress. Which, Sander tried to be understanding because he knew it was more out of lover than her thinking him incapable but it was hard not to feel somewhat irritated. He was 20-years-old, he felt like he knew how to take care of himself. He knew when too much stress was _too much_. So, he didn't need her repeatedly reminding him that he should take it easier or that'd it'd be okay if he decided to take fewer shifts at the coffee shop that she and his father could cover any expenses. That just wasn't what Sander wanted. If Robbe could do all this, then so could he. He didn't want to be a burden on his boyfriend or even his parents. That's why Sander, as well as his mom, also knew that the artist wasn't likely to say anything even if the stress was too much.

It didn't change the fact that he was still aggravated with her and it was why he felt he further needed to prove that he _had this_ so he had told her that they could come to the apartment and he'd cook instead of the boys coming to the house. He that he hadn't just signed himself up to host, that it was Robbe's place too and that meant his boyfriend would have to help tidy up the apartment. Of course, as Sander figured the sweetest boy hadn't complained at all about it. He had actually come straight home earlier and got to work on cleaning up the living room and told Sander to just focus on dinner.

That was precisely what he had done. Though, once he had gotten the beef stew into the pot and cooking he had set the table. He stood back to make sure he had everything set out when a chin came to rest upon his shoulder and arms wrapped around his middle. "Smells good." His boyfriend commented on the aroma that emitted from the pot.

The tension that had built inside of Sander’s shoulders, over the impending night that was likely to be full of questions and worried glances, melted and he smiled. "You think instant noodles smell good so that's not really that much of a compliment." He teased as he somewhat turned his head to look at the shorter male.

A breath of a scoff brushed over Sander's cheek. "You're saying that as if you don't beg to share a bowl with me."

There was a noise of offense that came from his mouth. "I don't _beg_ ," He defended with a shake of his head. "that's more of a _you_ thing." His voice held a teasing suggestive tone and he wiggled his brows. Robbe's mouth opened, his arms dropped from around Sander, and he removed his chin from the taller male's shoulder as he shoved the older male in the back. Sander let out a chuckle as he turned to face the other male.

"We'll see who begs later." Robbe tilted his head and raised in eyebrows as if to challenge the artist.

A devilish grin came to Sander's face, he leaned in towards Robbe and it was easy to read that he had stopped breathing even if he tried to remain with cocky stance. Sander opened his mouth to respond but a knock to the front door caught his attention. His eyes flicked in the direction of the sound before they moved back to Robbe who still watched him. "I'll get it since you seem to need to collect yourself." He teased and it received him an eye roll from his boyfriend.

Sander let out another chuckle before he moved out of the kitchen and to the front door. He slowly pulled it open to be greeted by the smiling face of his parents. His mom moved in first to hug him and press a kiss to his cheek. "You look well." It had him cast a glance at his father over her shoulder. The older Driesen offered him somewhat of an apologetic look and shook his head. It made Sander take in a bit of a breath to try to even himself out. He reminded himself that meant well, that she might not even be saying it in the way he took it. The two released each other and he took the opportunity to quickly hug his father who had to shift a plant in his hand out of the way. After the two Driesen male's parted, Sander moved aside to let them in. "Robbe!" His mother somewhat cooed happily and Sander turned to see his boyfriend had exited the kitchen.

"Hey!" There was a large warm smile on Robbe's face as he made his way over to offer his parents a greeting. He moved to hug Sander's mom first.

The exchange caused a more genuine smile to come to the artist's face. "I should go make sure the stew doesn't burn." He stated and didn't wait for a response from the group as he headed back to the kitchen.

Back at the stove, he could hear the muffled conversation of the compliments that his mother was giving about the apartment and her questions about how Robbe was doing with school and work. He was relieved that his parents and boyfriend did get along so well that he didn't really have to worry about if anyone in the room felt awkward with each other. Even more, that it meant the heat wasn't on him at the moment. Satisfied that the stew was done he flicked the knob of the stove off. "We can all take a seat!" He called towards the other room as he moved to put the stew into a serving dish. One of the many things his mother had bought for the boys. At the time he had thought it unnecessary because they likely wouldn't be hosting fancy dinner parties but it seemed it did serve some purpose now.

Shortly after he heard the shuffle of feet as the three moved into the space. "It smells delicious dear," His mother complimented and Sander glanced towards Robbe who winked at him. "and the table looks so lovely. You really went all out." The artist rolled his eyes since he knew she was teasing more than she was serious.

"Its like we're actual _guests_." His father tacked on with a soft grin and Sander shot him a bit of a look. The whole interaction had Robbe giggling and he covered at his mouth when the artist gave the same look to him.

Sander let out a huff but a smile played on his lips. "Just sit down, all of you." He ordered and tried to sound authoritative about it but amusement came through in his tone. So maybe tonight wouldn't be as bad as he thought.

His mother raised her hands as if to show surrender and his father let out a chuckle but the three followed his instructions and took a seat at the table. Sander brought over the dish that held the stew and placed it in the center of the table. He settled in the chair next to Robbe. His boyfriend's hand instantly found his knee and gave it a gentle squeeze. Sander cast a glance over at him and a soft smile came to his lips as his eyes moved over Robbe's face. It was always so easy to forget that other people were in the room when he looked at his boyfriend and clearly his mother did take notice as she gently cleared her throat. His eyes flicked to her with a slightly abashed look and she simply smiled with a small shake of her head. From the moment that his mom had met Robbe, she had loved him. Or maybe before she had even met him. She had known that something with Sander was different, she just hadn't realized it was Robbe that had caused the difference. But she had told him after she had met the younger male that it was easy to see he was not like anyone else that had been in her son's life. That no one else had lit Sander up that way and he didn't disagree. 

"This is really good, you definitely were gifted your mother's cooking genes." His father broke the silence that had settled once they had all served themselves. Sander smiled and cast a glance at his mother who seemed to agree with her own look of approval at the food in front of her.

"It's a good thing since Robbe can barely make coffee." A scoff came from beside him and his boyfriend nudged him with his elbow.

Laughter came from the other side of the table from his parents. "I know _how_ to, I just like it more when _you_ do it." His boyfriend defended a playful glare on his face.

Sander rolled his eyes, an amused smile on his face and he let out a small hum. "Mmhmm, whatever you say."

"Okay, well at least I know how to do laundry, if I let you do anymore I won't have any clothes left that fit me." Robbe argued playfully as he raised his eyebrows. 

Ready to clap on back about his boyfriend's shirts being five sizes too big anyway, his chance to do so was interrupted by his mother. "What?" She asked with some laughter. "You shrunk your clothes?"

" _My_ clothes, somehow he miraculously remembered to not put his shirts in the dryer." Narrowed eyes were aimed in his direction.

Sander raised a hand as if in innocence which he really was, it wasn't like it had been on purpose. "I told you I didn't even know your shirt was in there." A chuckle escaped his lips.

The younger male rolled his eyes, a smile twitched at the corners of his mouth. "Right....whatever you say." He playfully mocked the artist.

A loud fit of laughter came from across the table. "They're married." Sander looked at his father who laughed again as he tried to cover his mouth with his napkin. His mother joined in as she covered her own mouth with the back of her hand. Both seemingly amused by the back-and-forth that had just taken place.

With furrowed eyebrow his attention moved to Robbe who didn't seem phased by the implication. He actually wore a wide grin and it was contagious as Sander's own face softened to give way to a grin as well. The younger male must have felt the eyes on him as Robbe turned his attention to Sander as well. He shrugged and let out a giggle. The reaction made Sander want to smother him in kisses and he definitely planned to do it later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The way I'm mad at myself that I hadn't planned out my time better this past week because I know this could have been longer and included more of their dinner. However, I wanted to be able to give it to you all on a Tuesday as we have enough disappointment going on. The next chapter is their housewarming party so I promise that will be longer. Also if anyone's interested, I wouldn't be against writing 6.5 and putting it on tumblr, to round back to their conversation about who begs. I don't write smut often so it's not something I'm going to write if no one's interested in reading it. See you next Tuesday. Have a good week! Thanks for reading :)


	6. Flatwarming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I apologize that this wasn't uploaded on Tuesday. I will admit that wtfock had messed me up emotionally with this season and it killed some muse. That's why I'm dedicating this chapter to the person who reached out to me on tumblr to ask if I was continuing with it. If you don't write anything, you probably have no idea how much that sort of thing means but it means the world that someone actively enjoys something you put out there. So I hope this chapter gives you everything you wanted and needed. Seriously, you're the real mvp and I can't thank you enough for asking about it/complimenting it.

Robbe had spent the better part of the afternoon decorating the apartment with Senne. At least until Zoë and Snader had sent him to the store because somehow even with a list his boyfriend had forgotten to get cups for the party. He hadn't been gone that long and yet when returned the living room had a new piece of decor on the wall. One that he couldn't see as it was covered with a sheet. He prodded the three to tell him what it was but Sander had said it would ruin the surprise. Robbe hadn't needed to be told that, he understood that but he still argued that this party wasn't for him, it was for _them_ so why did he have to be the one to get a surprise? That logic didn't sway his boyfriend in the least bit. Nor had Senne or Zoë budged on giving him any sort of hints. 

"What if it's a nude of you?" His brows furrowed as his eyes cut to Aaron whose eyes were wide and his mouth slightly hung open as if he had just served the group the most ingenious guess as to what was beneath the covered canvas.

A confused chuckle left Robbe. "What?"

Equal confusion sat on the faces of Jens and Moyo. "Dude, why in the fuck would he put a nude of Robbe in the living room?" Moyo was the one to speak the question they all had on the tips of their tongue. 

Aaron looked at them and blinked the expression he had worn away. "I don't know," He responded with a shrug. "but it'd make for a good surprise."

The comment was met with a collective eye-roll from the other three as they let out soft laughs both at the idea of it being a nude and the fact that Aaron had even proposed that it might me. "It'll probably be something cheesy, something that meaning to only the two of you." It was Jens turn to speak on the matter as he tilted his head at the mysterious piece of artwork. 

Robbe hummed and nodded as he had figured whatever it was that it'd be sentimental to the two of them. Sander was just that sort of person who held onto things even the smallest of things if he felt they were important. Most of the times it was the places in which things happened but even objects could mean something major to him. It's why Robbe's angel pendant from his necklace now hung on his boyfriend's keyring as Robbe had gifted it to him during their first Christmas. That way he'd always have an angel looking out for him. 

An arm looped around Robbe's shoulder and he moved his attention away from the covered canvas. "Oh, hey," He gave a wide smile at Noor and turned so he could give a hug to properly greet her.

His ex had returned the smile back when she moved in as well. "The place looks amazing." She commented in midst of the hug. 

"Thanks," He let out a small soft laugh. The two parted and Robbe turned his attention to the other girl that was with Noor, "hey." He moved in to hug the blonde as well. It was still a bit awkward to hug Britt after everything but he did like to think they were all passed what had happened. 

As if on cue to show how good things were, Sander was at his side to greet the pair as well. Hugs and kisses to the cheek were even exchanged. "Drinks?" He questioned after he pulled away from Britt. Both girls nodded and after Sander pressed a kiss to Robbe's temple he led them to away towards the kitchen. 

"So what is it?" Nor questioned as they stopped at the counter where Milan stood to prep drinks. 

Sander raised a brow, a small look of confusion on his face. 

That had Britt rolling her eyes at him with a smile. "The covered piece on the wall." She answered since both had been curious about the same thing. 

The artist made an "o" with his mouth and followed it with a chuckle. "It will be unveiled later." He assured them and he let his gaze fall to Milan who winked at him. Which, Robbe's ex-flatmate didn't know what it was either. The only person who had seen it aside from himself was Senne. That was only because it hadn't been covered when the two had hung it up together earlier. Also, he was one of the few he could actually trust to not give anything away to Robbe. 

A voice came from the entrance of the kitchen, "Robbe, sent me to tell that everyone is here and that the DJ can get things started."

Sander turned to look at Zoë, he offered her a chuckle and a nod. "I'll be right there." He gave his attention back to the girls and Milan. "You got them?" He questioned the older male who grinned and nodded clearly more than ready to tend their drink needs. Satisfied that Britt and Noor were in good hands, he left the kitchen and headed back into the living room. Just in time to catch Robbe at his laptop and equipment. He walked over and snaked an arm around his boyfriend as he stood behind him and he propped his chin on Robbe's shoulder. "What exactly do you think you're doing Mr. Ijzermans?" He teasingly questioned in his ear. 

A giggle came as he looked over his shoulder somewhat at Sander. "Figured I'd actually put in some work this time since you never give me a chance too." His eyebrows raised in almost a way to challenge his boyfriend to argue. 

"Ah, you want some actual credit this time? DJ Sobbe is it?" The artist questioned with a chuckle as his hand moved to cover Robbe's that was still on the laptop. He gently took it in his so that he could guide it. The younger male let out a breath of a laugh as he rolled his eyes before he nodded with a hum. Sander squinted as he looked through the songs and tried to decide which would be the best to kick the party off with. 

A few hours passed that was filled with dancing, telling stories, slipping to the kitchen for drinks and snacks. Robbe had managed to pull Sander away from the duties of DJing and his conversations with Senne to manage to get him to dance with him a few times. Other than that he had spent most of the night with the guys conversing with them about vlogs they planned to shoot or how things were going in their lives. They tried to keep updated with each other but between uni, work, and personal lives they had all slacked some. If felt good and needed to reconnect with them as well as just to have a night to relax with their friends. 

The night hadn't necessarily started to wind down but it did seem that everyone had taken a break from dancing at the same time. Sander had taken notice and lowered the music. "Hey, I just wanted to say a few things," It had everyone cutting off their conversations as they directed their attention at him. Robbe's own attention rarely ever left Sander if he occupied the same space. "first, we want to thank you all for coming," Sander looked at the younger who grinned at him to give assurance that he wasn't speaking out of turn for him. "we had hoped to do it sooner but we all have to be adults now," A few chuckles could be heard and a lot of crowd of their friends nodded in agreement. They were all adults now and had responsibilities. Free weekends for a party that included everyone wasn't exactly easy to find someone was either working or had other plans. Robbe could see Sander take a physical somewhat shaky breath and his eyebrows furrowed in concern. "second, I just want to say it has been almost two years since I first laid eyes on Robbe, and it has been the best two years of my life since, even if there were some bumps," He gave a somewhat apologetic look towards his boyfriend who frowned and shook his head. He didn't need any more apologies for what happened in the beginning or in the times that Sander's manic and depressive episodes got the better of him. Yes, Robbe knew he wasn't the only one in the room who had to endure the bumps but he didn't think Sander needed to continue to beat himself up about Britt. Both had done things wrong in that relationship. He somewhat cleared his throat and his eyes moved to the mysterious piece of covered art. "but to sort celebrate that I made something for him," The artist moved towards the couch and Senne followed suit. They both put one of their feet into the cushions to give themselves more height so they could uncover the metal canvas. Robbe's heart started to beat in his ears because he didn't need to see it to know whatever it was going to blow him away and he wasn't sure he was ready.

Sander's own heart was going a mile-a-minute. He was used to showing pieces off. Of course, it was rare that he presented something so personal to he and Robbe in front of such a large crowd. Yes, he had put his boyfriend's face on a wall but it wasn't like he had been there when any of them had seen it. Nor did most people in the streets know it was _him_. With the artwork uncovered, he handed over the sheet to Senne who wore a large grin. Zoë's boyfriend had already given his compliments on how amazing he thought it to be and he had assured the artist that Robbe was going to fucking love it. He hesitantly heard towards the crowd of their still quiet friends. A number of them had their mouths opened in awe. Much like his beautiful boyfriend. Only there was something more to Robbe's expression. He was...touched and there were tears forming in the lids of his eyes. "Sander, it's beautiful." Zoë was the first to comment aloud. 

"Yes, completely stunning." Yasmina nodded from her spot right beside the blonde. "Here, I spent all that time chasing after Robbe, should have gone looking for you." Luca joked and it made the girls chuckle. Sander's eyes were still on Robbe whose own eyes were on the piece of art. At least until he had been nudged by Jens and he wasn't sure what the other male had said to his boyfriend. It seemed his boyfriend didn't either as he looked somewhat confused. 

The colors were so intense. It reminded him so much of his face that Sander had put up in Schelde. This wasn't his face though, instead, Sander had spray-painted a picture of him at the dump trucks, the picture that Sander had shown him of when he had first seen him, on one side of the metal sheet. In the middle was their lock with 'In Elk Unversium', and on the other side Robbe assumed it was Sander because he didn't remember seeing him that night. However, the person wore all black and a camera was covering his face. It was just so beautiful and Robbe couldn't stop looking at it. A wave of love and adoration for the piece and for Sander washed over him. He didn't notice the tears that came to his eyes. At least not until Jens was speaking to him. Not that Robbe caught what he had said or had even heard anyone else's comments. "What?" It was a soft question as he looked over at his best friend. 

A chuckle came from Jens. "I told you, it'd be cheesy." An elbow was nudged gently into his side. 

An almost offended look came to Robbe's face. It wasn't cheesy. Okay, maybe a little bit, especially given what Sander had said to him about seeing him for the first time that night. However, he didn't care that it was. More importantly, it was more than cheesy. It was romantic and straight from Sander's heart. Robbe looked over at his boyfriend and their eyes met. A grin broke onto his face and he crossed the small space of the room to the artist. He grabbed onto the front of the taller male's shirt to pull him in. A large hand found its way to Robbe's neck and Sander tilted his head in somewhat question as he raised his eyebrows. In midst of his giggle, the shorter male leaned into to cut off the space between them and pressed a loving kiss to his boyfriend's lips. 

Sander's eyes instantly fell closed as his boyfriend's lips found his own and he couldn't help but smile widely into the kiss. It turned what should have been a rather romantic moment into one that was clumsy as they both ended up laughing as their teeth bumped into each other. He heard a few whistles from the crowd and the broerrrs let out a few cheers as well as remarks about finding a room. Sander's response was merely to flip them off. 

As expected Zoë and Senne were the last to leave for the night as they had offered to help Robbe and Sander clean up. The younger of the two males had shown them out when there's wasn't much left to do but some of the dishes. However, Robbe didn't find his way back to the kitchen where he had left his boyfriend, instead, he found himself in front of the new piece of art that hung in their living room. He felt like he could stare at it for hours as he wanted to appreciate every little detail. There was an overwhelming sense of awe inside of him to think that someone loved him enough to spend so much time creating something like this _for him_. Part of him wondered what he even did to deserve that sort of love.

"So you like it?" Sander's deep voice cut through the now quiet room and it had Robbe's attention leaving the artwork to find his boyfriend. The look of insecurity on that Robbe saw on his face wasn't one that appeared often and when it did it quickly went away. 

A soft smile came to his face and his eyes found the painting again. "I love it," The words came out breathy as he turned his attention back to Sander. " I don't think I have the words to actually express how much I do." While he had spoke he had moved across the room to stand in front of his boyfriend. 

The hesitant smile that Sander had worn grew wider and he leaned in to give a quick peck to Robbe's lip. A sense of pride but also relief swept through him once more. The older male couldn't help but still fear that his love would eventually be too loud, too much. It was something his brain struggled to let go of but it was also always easily quieted by the other male's reassurances. "Come." He took hold of Robbe's hand. It was late or early depending on how one looked at it. With the buzz of the crowd gone, Sander had begun to feel the edge of exhaustion. 

"Wait." There was a resistance to the tug he had given to Robbe's hand and he furrowed his dark eyebrows in question. A shy giggle left his boyfriend's lips as he looked over his shoulder at Sander's equipment. "Dance with me?" The request came out quietly. It was an innocent ask but the artist's heart started thrumming and he offered a closed mouth smile in response.

Sander moved across the room to his laptop. "Any requests?" 

Robbe shook his head. "I trust the DJ." The playful remark was followed by a wink and it only served to make Sander's face split into a grin. A grin that spoke that he was about to be up to no good and Robbe eyed him suspiciously as Sander bent over and pressed a few buttons. With the song chosen the artist looked up at his boyfriend with raised eyebrows and a tilt of his head. It took a moment after "Sexxx Dreams" came through the speakers for Robbe to roll his eyes as he blew out a laugh from his lips. "Silly, you know that's not what I meant."

A snort left Sander and he leaned back down to his laptop. He had already had a song in mind so it didn't take him but a moment to switch it. He hit play and moved back towards his boyfriend. Robbe's smile softened as the melody "As the World Falls Down" began and he met the taller male. He wrapped his arms around Sander's shoulders while the artist wrapped his own arms around Robbe's middle. The two leaned in and pressed their foreheads together, as they connected their eyes fell closed. They basked in the moment of it being just the two of them.

It wasn't unusual for them to feel like this when they were with each other, that the world just didn't exist around them. However, hit harder because here in their apartment, _together_ , it really did not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I thought I'd try to throw in some social media. Probably bee some more in later chapters. Also, even though this was late, I do plan to have another chapter on Tuesday. So hope yall have a nice weekend. Thanks for reading :)!


	7. Grocery Store We Go

With the long week that Robbe had already endured himself, he really couldn't fault Sander for not wanting to come along with him to the grocery store. While they were low on supplies if they weren't set to have lunch with his mama on Sunday and had time on Saturday to go to the store, he would have put it off himself. Also, had Sander _really_ been adamant about not coming along, Robbe would have come alone. For the sake of their budget, he probably should have come by himself. His boyfriend had a knack for going off script or more ignoring the list Robbe had made to get just about anything he felt they _had to have_. However, despite how annoyed he sometimes acted over it, Robbe tended to be more amused than anything. That's why he wanted Sander to come along as he made even the mundane enjoyable. 

Items being dropped into the cart made Robbe gaze move from the list on his phone to what Sander had deposited amongst the other groceries. The new additions caused his brows to furrow because not only were they _not_ on the list but he had never seen Sander eat blueberries. The bacon was less of an odd choice for his boyfriend. With an expectant expression for an explanation, he looked up at Sander. There was a soft grin on his lips. "Muffins." Was the simple answer that he gave to Robbe's unspoken question as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket. 

Robbe raised his brows and shook his head with a slight smile. His boyfriend had never baked blueberry muffins before but he wasn't going to question it since Sander did tend to experiment with new dishes all the time. The claim was that he didn't think they could survive off croques, stew, and instant noodles for the rest of their lives. An exaggeration at its finest as those weren't the only things they ate. Nor was it like Sander was the only one who prepared meals as Robbe wasn't some terrible cook. He had a few different things that he did specialize in other than warming up a cup of noodles. It was also just the fact that Sander enjoyed it more or maybe he just enjoyed the whole idea of making something for Robbe to enjoy. Either way, he didn't mind his boyfriend's need to hone his skills and widen their palates. 

The two moved down the aisle that in Sander's words "the most crucial part of their trip". Robbe paused and leaned on the handle of the cart as his boyfriend perused the selection of coffees on the shelves. Sander had a favorite go-to brand and roast but he also had the habit of giving others a fair shot at winning him over as well. As for himself, he really had no preference, he was happy with whatever shot of caffeine would wake him up. He was especially happy with whatever was made by Sander. 

There was a shift to Robbe's jaw and a tug to one side his mouth while his eyes narrowed at the male in front of him. Instead, of squatting to look over the containers on the bottom shelf, Sander had bent over at the waist. This wasn't the first time that this had happened and Robbe wouldn't be surprised it became a typical thing anytime they came to the store. As he had more than exposed himself as having the inability to not have his gaze go directly at Sander's backside any time he was in this sort of position. The was no guilt or shame in it for him either since it wasn't like his boyfriend faired any better when it came to Robbe. With the fact that there was no shame, he didn't care that he'd be caught and he let his eyes appreciate the view in front of him. 

Sander gave a small sound as if he had cleared his throat but it was only merely to get Robbe's attention. It was a slow drag of Robbe's eyes from the artist's black jean covered ass to his face. The expression that Sander wore was really the personification of that damned purple devil emoji. A smirk was painted across his lips as he looked over his shoulder Robbe. With feigned annoyance, he rolled his eyes, though it was more at himself because it was ridiculous how even _that look_ from Sander only riled him up more than he already was. He shifted his stance a bit and it only served to make his boyfriend lick at his lips before he bit down gently into the lower one. "You're truly the worst." Robbe mumbled playfully as he shook his head and directed his attention away for a moment. 

A soft snort of laughter escaped the artist as he straightened himself to an upright position. "You only say that because I caught you looking," Sander had moved as he spoke and the packages of coffee were placed among the other items in the cart. With his hands now on the side of the cart he leaned towards Robbe and teasingly whispered. "naughty boy." The devilish grin returned to his lips. 

Robbe huffed out a breath partly out of some lame attempt to defend himself but there was also the need to express his sexual frustration. Sander really could get him worked up in the middle of the goddamn grocery store and be cocky about it. Which he did have every right to be because Robbe wanted nothing more than to show his boyfriend just how fitting those words were. All thoughts currently in his head were anything but pure. The brain in his head overruled anything his lower brain wanted though and that's why instead of a kiss that he desperately wanted to give to Sander's lips, he reached out to gently shove him in the chest. "You're the one who isn't behaving."

There was a deep chuckle from Sander who leaned back out of his boyfriend's space. "Rebels don't behave, Robin." 

No effort was put in to stop himself from the eye roll that he responded with. As while Sander did do a number of "rebellious" things it just wasn't a word that Robbe would seriously use to describe his boyfriend. Sweet romantic artsy dork would be more of his description. He didn't think he'd be the only one who'd feel that way no matter how Sander tried to present himself to everyone else. Sure, Aaron was still oddly struck by Sander's "coolness" but everyone else saw past all that. 

Robbe somewhat shook the cart from Sander's grasp and the two made their way through the store. Much as Robbe had predicted the list wasn't something that the artist stuck to _at all_ as he had thrown in a number of items that weren't on it. A few of them he had tried to even argue against because he was 90% sure Sander was just doing it to be a little shit. None of his protests had been won though.

"I think I was wrong earlier," The younger male mumbled as Sander put yet another item into the cart that wasn't on the list. It caused him to pause and cock an eyebrow at him. "I think I need the reward after this." Robbe wasn't actually upset or even annoyed by what his boyfriend was doing. The comment merely was in a way to give Sander shit for what he was doing.

There was a chuckle from his boyfriend as he snaked an arm around Robbe's middle. The faux pout disappeared and a soft smile came to the his face as he somewhat leaned into Sander's side. "Oh, you should know by now the best reward to me is to reward you," The artist assured as he pressed a kiss to the soft curls at the side of his boyfriend's head. "what do you think I grabbed the whip cream for." Surprised but also completely intrigued by the notion, Robbe's glance at Sander was met with dark wiggled eyebrows. 

The last of the items on his list were forgotten as Robbe pushed the cart towards the registers. He could always stop and pick up anything else on a different day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hoping no one is reading this looking for a plot because much like S4, there isn't one. These really are just drabbles of them living together. Also, it really is just me just giving myself and hopefully others sobbe content that can make them smile. So yes, this is just them being horny in the grocery store 🙈. If you got through it, thanks for reading! Hope you all have a wonderful week! See you next Tuesday. 😊


	8. Movie Night

Over the month a chill had crept into the October air, days and nights were spent in layered clothing. Sander had found a number of times though where he had to make a different decision on which hoodie or sweater he'd wear since when he went to grab the one he had his mind on he would find it missing. It wasn't like it had walked off since when he'd see Robbe later, he was wrapped up in it. That wasn't something that Sander minded in the least bit, his boyfriend was free to ~~steal~~ borrow his clothes all he wanted. If anything it warmed up Sander's entire being to know that Robbe found comfort in his clothing. The artist felt the same. Not that he took anything of Robbe's out of the house because none of it was his "look" but when he in the apartment, he'd happily throw on one of his boyfriend's hoodies. Especially the caramel one that he owned because that shit was soft. 

Actually that was precisely the hoodie that Robbe was currently wearing as the two laid on the couch for their movie night. Or more Sander was laid on the couch between his boyfriend's legs with his head upon Robbe's chest who was more sitting up and leaning against the armrest. A soft blanket was draped over them, only really covering the smaller of the two's legs since it hit Sander across the chest. It was accompanied by his boyfriend's arm that was partially wrapped around the artist. Robbe's other hand was lost in the brunette locks on top of Sander's head. The way his scalp recieved gently scratches made it quite difficult for Sander to keep his eyes open. He was doing his best to do so though as Robbe had managed to convince him to watch _Psycho_. The artist got that it was a classic horror film and its cinematography was top notch but he had just never been some huge fan of horror movies.

Not because he was scared. Sander did pretty well with all things creepy. He skulked around in the dark alone, _a lot_. It wouldn't pay for him to be jumpy when all sorts of odd noises were louder in the dark. Horror just wasn't his go-to genre. Even if he had seen pretty much all the old black and white movies, _Psycho_ just hadn't been one of them. Robbe was in the mood for horror though and Sander could really never say no to his boyfriend. That was a mutual thing though and they both knew it as Robbe could never say no to the artist either.

"What do you think everyone's reaction was when they saw it back in 1960?" One of Sander's eyes slowly opened with a hum. He was ninety percent sure he hadn't actually dozed off or anything but he also had no idea what Robbe was talking about. His boyfriend seemed to pick up on that fact and let out a breath of a laugh and the movements of his hand Sander's hair stilled. It caused the older male to jut out his bottom lip as he fully opened his eyes when Robbe softly questioned. "Did I wake you?"

With a slight tilt of his head backward, Sander looked up at his boyfriend. "No, I wasn't sleeping," There was a slight whine to his voice still upset by the fact that Robbe had stopped with the massage to his scalp. "was just resting my eyes." The defense was met by raised eyebrows from his boyfriend and Sander let out a bit of a huff for Robbe not believing it. "What did I miss?"

Robbe secured the arm that held Sander as he leaned over to grab at the remote that sat on the coffee table in front of them. "Just a _murder_ , no big deal," The tone he used was teasing and it caused Sander to squeeze at his boyfriend's knee. Robbe giggled and squirmed underneath the pressure. That only made Sander do it again and he achieved the same reaction. " _stop_ , here." Even with the distraction, Robbe had managed to rewind the movie.

The infamous shower scene. Sander had never watched it completely through but it had been featured in other movies, he had seen so he did recognize it. "While it was 1960 and they weren't used to seeing that sort of thing on their screens like we are, a number of horror films came out that year, so probably shocking but not _as_ shocking. Also, most people more labeled Hitchcock's works as mysteries more than horror so murder is to be expected." Sander looked up at Robbe once more to find that there was an amused smile on his boyfriend's face. "What?"

"You didn't want to watch this but yet you know all that? You're kind of a nerd." It was evident that Robbe did his best to stifle the laugh that fell from his lips.

Sander's hand once again grabbed at his boyfriend's knee where he applied gentle pressure as he sat up and turned partially to face Robbe whose hand slipped out of his hair completely. "Take that back, Robin." The tone was one of playful warning.

Even though he squirmed beneath Sander's hand that was on his knee, Robbe grabbed at his boyfriend's wrist as he raised his eyebrows in a manner of challenge. "Take what back?" It was questioned faux innocence as his face relaxed. "That you're a _nerd_?" The grip that Robbe had on Sander's wrist did little to stop the ability that the older male had to squeeze and apply more pressure. Robbe did his best and bit back a giggle as he remained still despite his leg tensing. He raised his eyebrows once more at Sander. _'Cocky little shit.'_ Two could play at this game though.

A smug devilish smirk appeared on Sander's lips and it caused instant panic in Robbe's own expression. His hand left Sander's wrist and went to push at his boyfriend's chest to put distance between them but it was too late. The artist was already on top of him, the large hands gripped at Robbe’s sides, squeezing. "Take it back." It came out as a laugh from Sander as his boyfriend wriggled beneath his touch.

Robbe couldn't help but let out a fit of giggles as Sander tickled him and no matter how he moved he couldn't seem to escape the grasp. "Okay, okay, okay, stop!" He cried through his laughter. Suspicious of Robbe actually consenting, Sander merely only paused but his hands remained on his boyfriend's sides as he waited. With ample breath now back into his lungs the younger male let out a huff and rolled his eyes. "You're not a nerd."

Satisfied, a grin came to Sander's face as he released his boyfriend. "Now see that-"

"You're a _huge_ nerd." A smirk lay on Robbe's lips. One that Sander couldn't help but mimic because even if he was playfully offended over the accusation of being such a thing, he also got easily distracted when his boyfriend looked like that. Something that Robbe seemed to notice and not all seemed to mind as he reached out himself to grab at Sander's shirt to pull him in. There was no resistance from the artist as he fell back into Robbe with one hand on his boyfriend's neck and the other grasped at the side of the soft caramel hoodie. The comment and the movie were completely forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another short chapter, hopefully, it's enough serotonin to get your through. Thanks for reading! Hope you all have a wonderful week! See you next Tuesday. 😊


	9. Where to Find You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is late. I've been fighting off a cold all week and it just made it hard to write.

A soft thud as Robbe's back hit the door had been the indication that they had made it to their apartment. In efforts to not have broken the kiss that the two were entangled in, Sander had fished around in his pocket for the keys. Between the two of them, he had been the more sober one as he had kept his own intake of alcohol to merely get him buzzed. Only taking sips of Robbe's beer or one of the special themed cocktails Milan had managed to make. His boyfriend on the other hand, well, Robbe hadn't been wasted, he had walked on his own accord but it hadn't been the most graceful of walks up the stairs. There had been reluctance in Sander when he had pulled away from the kiss so that he could slip the key that he had pulled out from his pocket into the lock. Sloppy heated kisses had been pressed against the side of Sander's neck and jaw and while he had grinned as he fumbled to unlock the door.

The two had spent their Halloween at a party that Milan, Zoe, and Senne had thrown at their flat. A friend of theirs from the academy had offered to do their hair for the evening. They had decided to go as James Dean and Sal Mineo. Robbe's idea. Of course, Sander couldn't tell him no. Seemed to have been a reoccurring theme for the evening since his boyfriend had managed to pull the artist on the dance floor a number of times. Not only that, they had stayed much later at the party than planned since unlike Robbe, Sander had to work in the morning. However, he had been more than willing to stay if it meant that his younger boyfriend got to enjoy himself and time with his friends. They both had a lot on their plates and as much as they enjoyed living together, it was still adjustment when it came to responsibilities especially since this was Robbe's first year in university. Sander could understand the stress that his boyfriend felt as he had endured it as well. He just hadn't had some job and responsibility of an apartment on top of it. So, if a few hours less of sleep for himself meant that Robbe could unwind, Sander felt it worth the sacrifice.

Relief and excitement had swept through the older of the two as the sound of the lock had clicked. His hand had grasped at Robbe's coat to pull him along inside with him. The sudden forced movement had caused his intoxicated boyfriend to stagger forward but he had managed to catch himself as he grabbed at Sander's arms. The two had shared a chuckle before the artist had cradled the back of Robbe's head and captured his lips. With lips locked and hands grasped onto each other, the pair had stumbled through the apartment. The walls that they had bumped into hadn't deterred them from their end goal, the bedroom that they shared.

Clothes littered the floor as the sun barely peaked its way in through the window when Robbe opened his eyes. His hand fumbled onto the nightstand as he found his phone and pressed the home button to check the time. Sander still had about thirty minutes before he had to be up. With the phone placed back into its place beside him, he rolled over to look at the artist next to him who faced him. His boyfriend was laying on his stomach and still sound asleep. Robbe smiled to himself as he admired the way that the brown locks were mussed from his own doing last night as well as the way Sander had moved in his sleep. He reached out and lightly brushed a few down. It received an involuntary twitch of his boyfriend’s face but didn’t pull him from his slumber. Despite, the start throb of the impending hangover headache, Robbe let out a happy sigh and he started to close his own eyes again. However, he opened one eye and looked at the sleeping male next to him an idea forming in his head. 

Robbe slowly rolled himself out of bed and he had thought he had done it with such ease since he heard no movements next to him. He was a few tip-toed steps away from the bed when a deep groggy voice broke through the stillness in the room. “Where are you going?” 

Frozen mid-step, Robbe turned his head to look over at Sander who still laid on his stomach with eyes closed but arm outstretched into the now empty spot next to him and a slight pout to his lips. “I’ll be back, I promise.” He assured with a whisper across the room as if he’d wake someone else in the empty apartment. The only response that Robbe received was a soft sigh that accompanied a slight raise of a dark eyebrow as his boyfriend licked at his own lips. 

Satisfied though that it meant Sander was going to remain in the bed, the younger of the two continued his quiet steps out of the room even if he had already woke his boyfriend. The silent slow movements carried him down the hall and into the kitchen. He made his way to the corner of the counter that held the coffee maker as well as everything he’d need to brew some. 

Robbe didn’t get to make it often anymore because Sander always beat him to it. Not that he minded since totally believed no one made a better cup of coffee than his boyfriend. Though, Sander would likely say the same thing about him. Of course, it was something that Robbe had taken time to actually learn how to do well by watching the other male because he wanted to make it just the way that Sander liked it. 

With two mugs of hot coffee in hand, Robbe headed back to the bedroom quietly. He used his foot to push the door open a little wider and his gaze moved upon the bed where Sander sat upright with his camera in hand. Robbe paused and opened his mouth to speak only to be cut off by the click of a picture being taken. He smiled and rolled his eyes. “Was that necessary?” The question came as he moved towards the bed.

Sander lowered the camera with a grin on his lips and he let out a playful scoff. “ _Always_ ,” He placed the camera in his lap as his face softened into a more genuine smile. “and you look beautiful in the morning.”

A light shade rose to Robbe’s cheeks and he let out an amused breath through his nose as he shook his head. He held out a cup to Sander who took it and with a hand free, he sunk down onto the empty spot next to the artist. “Figured I owed you for keeping your old ass out too late.”

The cup was at Sander’s lips but he halted as a look of full offense came to his features. “Me? You’re the one who always whines about being tired.” 

Robbe chuckled with a shrug of one shoulder because well that was true. Especially on those nights when Sander took him along with street artists. “Still, figured I owed you.” He mentioned a bit more genuinely as he took a drink.

There was a smile on Sander’s face as he shot a playfully narrowed gaze at Robbe over the cup that brought back to his lips so that he could take a drink. His eyes closed and he let out a dramatic satisfied moan. “This more than makes up for it Robin.” 

When Sander opened his eyes and caught Robbe’s gaze, the younger male closed his partially opened lips and swallowed hard. The deepness in his boyfriend’s voice and the way his eyes had darkened had Robbe’s heart pick up the pace. Sander did nothing but grin back at him and it made Robbe shake his head. “You are the worst.”

A snort of laughter came from Sander, he leaned forward towards his boyfriend and left some space between their mouths. “I really am.” He teasingly whispered and let his breath brush over Robbe’s lips who waited in anticipation to be kissed. Only instead, his nose received a gently bump from Sander’s who then moved to get up. A disappointed scoff came from Robbe as he watched his boyfriend. “Sorry cutie got to get ready for work and we both know I’ll be late if we start all that.” The wink that the older male gave was met with a roll of Robbe’s eyes. Even though once again, he knew Sander was not wrong.

"Later?" Robbe called over his shoulder after Sander who had headed towards the bathroom.

There was a deep chuckle and his boyfriend called back to him. "Of course, I know where to find you." 

Robbe couldn't help but to smile to himself at that. He placed the cup in his hand on his nightstand and snuggled back into bed only it wasn't on his side. He buried his faced against his boyfriend's pillow, to sleep off the fun of the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had I know we weren't going to actually get any Sobbe Halloween this year, I probably would have written the actual party. Hopefully this helps some though. Hope you all have a great week! 😊


	10. Adding a Stray

The murky water sloshed around in the old mug as Sander cleaned off the brush in his hand. After a long day of classes and a shift at work, he had wished to be able to relax but he had a project due so instead for the last hour he had found himself in the extra room they had turned into his home studio. His normal playlist to give help give him muse was coming out of the Bluetooth speaker. It was turned up louder than usual as he didn't have to worry about bothering Robbe since his boyfriend hadn't been home from the vlog he had to film. The room didn’t share any walls with any other apartment and the downstairs neighbors never really ever complained about it either. Or at least they had never brought it to either of their attention that it was too loud. The only real problem was it did leave him vulnerable to being snuck up on since he didn't hear when Robbe had come in. 

"What is that?" The gentle voice questioned over the music from its place in the doorway and it caused Sander to jump some from where he stood at his desk. Though a sense of peace also washed over him as the voice was always a reminder that he was not alone. Not just in some physical sense but in a metaphorical one as well. 

With paintbrush still in hand, he turned to see what Robbe was talking about even if he already knew just what had caught his boyfriend's attention. In the chair, or more Robbe's chair, that sat in the corner there was a ball of black fur curled up. At least the kitten had been napping as it had now lifted its head to take a look at the intruder. Sander's gaze moved back to his boyfriend to try to read the look on his face, it wasn't an expression of anger more just slightly amused confusion. The artist gave a side smirk. "It's a cat." 

The smirk on Sander's face only grew as Robbe rolled his eyes at the obvious response. "You're hilarious." The sarcasm dripped off his tongue."I know _what_ it is, but why is it in here?" The younger male further prodded as he stepped more into the make-shift studio.

Sander fully turned to face his boyfriend and leaned back against his desk his hands held onto the edge, the grin on his lips fell some and his eyes moved back to the small animal. "I found him when I was taking out the trash," His brows furrowed and he wrapped his arms loosely around himself. Sander was well aware that strays were a thing, he saw them all the time but they never seemed so vulnerable. That was also because they were usually adults that he saw. The kitten was still _small_ , Sander couldn't imagine it'd be able to scrounge for food or even defend itself. "and I don't know...I couldn't leave him there." He added quietly as he shrugged his shoulders as his eyes met Robbe's once more. 

There was a soft fondness written all over his boyfriend's features as he looked at Sander. "Did you feed him?" Robbe questioned as he moved towards the other male.

"Yeah, and I cleaned him up a bit, he wasn't a fan of that." The artist let out a slight chuckle and he let his arms drop when his boyfriend reached him. The small kitten hadn't been _filthy_ as it hadn't gotten into any of the trash but he still had looked like he had been outside for more than a day. Sander was curious as to where it had wandered from. If its mom was looking for him or if it had belonged to someone and gotten out. He figured if it was someone in the building, they'd put up some kind of sign or aska round but as far as he knew no one had. 

Robbe let out his own soft breath of a laugh and wrapped his arms around Sander's middle. "You know when you feed something, you tend to have to keep it." It was a playful warning that was given with raised eyebrows and a tilt to Robbe's head.

With his empty hand gently grasped on his boyfriend's hip, Sander mimicked the movement with his own head and eyebrows, dramatically so. "Oh? So that's why I couldn't get rid of you?"

A scoff left Robbe's lips and he dropped his arms from around Sander's waist. "No." He declared defensively and moved to step back but the artist only tightened the grip on his hip to keep him in place. 

Robbe raised his chin and looked off to the side and it caused his boyfriend to jut his bottom lip out as he maneuvered his head so that his chin rested on the younger male's chest and he looked up at his boyfriend. "Robin." Sander cooed softly but Robbe refused to turn his head though his eyes gave a sideways glance. He huffed out a breath as he turned to look down at the artist. 

"I mean it was _one_ of the things that made me fall for you." He caved to the admission. It warmed the entirety of Sander's chest and caused a grin to spread across his face. He stretched his neck to place a kiss on his boyfriend's chin. It caused a smile to brighten up Robbe's face and he tilted his head down so that he could kiss Sander on the lips. 

The artist pulled his head back so that he could properly look up at his boyfriend. "Does that mean we can keep him?" He questioned his tone soft and his eyes held some hopeful pleadings to them. Which he was hopeful, he knew the two of them had never talked about pets especially not about getting one. However, Sander loved animals and his family did have cats growing up so he had always imagined that at some point in his future, he would have them again when he settled into his own place. However, he also knew that it wasn't just up to him. That he did have to take into consideration that he lived with someone else and he likely should have thought about that before he had brought the kitten into the apartment but Sander had to imagine that if it had been Robbe that had seen it, he would have done the same thing. As his boyfriend did have a heart as big as his own. 

Robbe turned his head to look at the kitten that laid still watching them both. He took a deep inhale and as he exhaled he turned back to look at Sander who still stared at him with those puppy eyes. "Yes, we can keep him." He answered softly and leaned his head forward to press their foreheads together. 

The smile that broke onto Sander's lips threatened to split his cheeks and he looped the arm, that had been at his own side, around his boyfriend to pull him closer. Robbe wrapped his own arms back around the taller boy's shoulders. "Good because I've already thought of what to name him." The artist admitted with a certain pride and excitement in his voice and his boyfriend raised his eyebrow in question as he pulled his head back. "Ziggy."

A chuckle escaped Robbe and he once again looked back at the little ball of fur. "Are we his band?" He turned his attention back to Sander, an amused look on his face.

Warmth once again flooded Sander's chest and he beamed at Robbe. Not necessarily because of his boyfriend's playful question but because he had gotten the reference instantly. It had always meant so much to him that Robbe had not only never criticized or tore down Sander for the music he obsessed over but that he actually took interest in learning it all too. "Bands are like families, so I say we are." It was said genuinely as Robbe was truly part of what Sander considered his family. More than that the apartment in which they surrounded themselves wasn't what he considered to be home, no, that was his boyfriend. 

Robbe's eyes lit up and a wide smile made its way to his lips. His arms that were wrapped around Sander's neck pulled the older male closer to him so that he could press that their lips together in a soft and loving kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you all did enjoy the chapter that they are now cat dads. I will not be posting next week as I plan to make their anniversary chapter a little longer and need time to work on that. I wish you all a good couple of weeks and will see you again on the 23rd. 💛


	11. Ninety-Eight to Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize about how late this is but I lost muse halfway through. Then I just decided to wait until I saw what would happen on their anniversary this year. After the disappointment, I decided I wanted to make it as long as possible. I will admit though I didn't really reread it so sorry for any errors.

Mondays are generally the day that Robbe least looks forward to something he was sure he wasn't alone in feeling because didn't everyone hate them? It meant saying goodbye to the weekend. Yes, since he had started working and started college, weekends weren't as _amazing_ as they used to be but they were still better than every other day of the week since while maybe he did have homework or a shift at least he had most of the day at home. Time with Sander. Spending time with his boyfriend was most definitely his favorite activity, no matter what they were doing. That's why this Monday was one he was actually looking forward to. While both of them did still have classes they had to go to, they both had also taken the night off in order to celebrate their anniversary. Their second anniversary. Sometimes Robbe could hardly believe that the two of them had been together for years because memories of when they first met, when they first fell in love were still colored vividly in his mind. Then there were other times that it felt like he had known Sander for so much longer because he just _knew_ so many little details about his boyfriend. Not only that it always felt like the artist knew so much about him.

The stillness of their bedroom had been broken by the alarm on Robbe's phone. He slowly stirred as he absently reached out and turned it off. As consciousness came to him it didn't take him long to notice that arms were not wrapped around him but he could feel the heat at his back to indicate that Sander was still next to him. His brain was still trying to shake the sleep as aroma's that were all too familiar hit his nose, that mixed with the stretch he gave as he turned to his boyfriend had him letting out a pleased noise that matched his sleepy smile. "Morning." The deep soothing voice of the artist finally made Robbe open his eyes to take him in. Sander lay next to him with a fond smile on his lips, one that distracted Robbe for a moment before he realized that his boyfriend was fully clothed.

Instinctively his body moved closer to Sander's. "Hey," His voice cracked some given the dryness that the night of sleep had caused in his throat. With another once over of his boyfriend's dressed state, he raised an eyebrow. "how long have you been awake?" It wasn't a question of surprise and a small smile still lay on Robbe's lips because again he knew the smells that hung in the air so he knew where Sander had gone already. Something that caused his stomach to flutter at the notion that his boyfriend had wanted to bring him something special for today.

Sander made a movement that would indicate him tilting his head if it wasn’t already against the pillow and an amused smirk lay on his lips. “Awhile,” He answered the question as he reached out to slip a hand on Robbe’s blanket-covered waist. “wanted to make sure I could get back before you woke up.” His large hand squeezed his boyfriend gently.

Raised eyebrows and a small hum was Robbe’s first response before he spoke. “Oh? Where did you go?” The tone was enough of an indication that he was playing coy. It seemed that Sander had picked up on as he rolled his eyes and Robbe giggled at his boyfriend’s feigned annoyance. Generally, Sander would still entertain the younger with an answer but he didn’t open his mouth to speak. Instead, it remained closed, his lips pressed together and the corners turned up while his eyes remained on Robbe’s face. The look was easy to read not just for himself but anyone who got to witness it. Admiration and love were written in it. The flutter in Robbe’s stomach moved to his chest and a warmth grew in cheeks. “What?” He questioned almost shyly even if he knew the answer.

The artist licked at his lips before he leaned his face in closer so that their foreheads were pressed together and the tips of their noses touched. “You’re cute.” Robbe breathed out a laugh and cut off the space between their lips to press a gentle kiss to Sander’s lips. He knew what his boyfriend meant. It was just another way in which Sander said _'I love you'._ Robbe could feel the way that his boyfriend smiled into the kiss and as he tried to pull back, his lips were chased and recaptured. Sander's kiss was needier than his own soft one had been. There were no complaints from Robbe, his response was to merely reach out to grab a fistful of Sander's shirt in an effort to pull him closer. He always wanted Sander closer even when there was no space between them.

***

Late to class on a Monday was never the best way to start the week, however, Sander hadn’t cared in the least bit. For him, the minutes he had gotten to spend wrapped up with Robbe in their bed that morning had been worth any sort of domino effect that might come from the hiccup in his schedule. Thankfully, there hadn’t been many that he had to deal with. Really, the biggest had been the fact that his first professor certainly hadn’t been happy when he had shown up in the studio a bit out of breath and disrupted the lesson. Other than that his day had gone about as it usually did. Except it had been rather hard for him to concentrate with the anticipation for the night that had flooded his system. That’s why he had been practically out of breath with the way he had raced home on his bike even the short rest in the elevator hadn’t been enough time for him to fully gain his composure and that’s why he had partially stumbled into the apartment when the lock for once had given him some trouble.

A confused and slightly amused Robbe was seated on the couch, his feet propped up on the coffee table and with his laptop in his lap. He raised his eyebrow as if to question Sander’s frenzied state. The artist chuckled as he slipped his bag over his head and dropped it to the floor by Robbe’s shoes. He didn’t take the time to remove his own, instead, he happily bounded his way over to the couch. “Hey, cutie.” He was too focused on his own task of getting to Robbe that he didn’t think much of the way his boyfriend shut his laptop kind of quickly. 

“Hey.” Despite the wide warm smile that Robbe had on his lips the way the greeting came out made it seem like he still wanted an explanation for the fact that Sander had tripped his way inside. 

Sander plopped down beside him, curling one leg underneath him so that he could sit sideways to face Robbe. A grin stretched over his face. “I missed you.” He stated bluntly and leaned in towards his boyfriend in hopes that he’d be met with the same yearning to be close once again. 

Robbe did not disappoint. There was a breath of a laugh from his barely parted lips as he shook his head. “Silly man.” He teased quietly as he leaned in to meet Sander for a kiss. 

The artist snorted out a small laugh just before their lips met. His hands rested against the side of Robbe’s neck, his thumb absently stroked at his boyfriend’s jaw as their lips moved together. The kiss was slow at first but quickly turned more intense and Sander shifted closer. He had meant what he had said about the fact that he had missed Robbe. He always missed Robbe when they were away from each other. Today he had just missed him a little more.

Sander had been about two seconds away from shoving the laptop off his boyfriend’s lap when Robbe gently grasped at the fabric of Sander’s shirt and pushed him back with a breathy. “San.” An involuntary groan left the artist’s lips and his bottom lip jutted out as he knew that tone too well. It was in no way annoyed or angry but it was a warning all the same. Robbe leaned forward to rest his forehead against Sander’s. The artist had yet to open his own eyes. “We have to get ready for dinner.” 

Normally, Sander might put up more of a protest about how they could just change their plans. Cook something here or even order in. Tonight, he couldn’t though. Not just because it was a special night that called for a special dinner but his gift to Robbe was something they would have to leave the comfort of their flat for. Not that his boyfriend _knew_ that. 

There was a huff and Sander pulled back his own head as he opened his eyes. “Fine, but you owe me, Mr. Ijzermans.” He countered as he tilted his head. 

Robbe rolled his eyes and playfully pushed his boyfriend. “We’ll see who owes who by the end of the night.” The hint of cockiness intrigued Sander and he raised his eyebrows, his lips parted to question what exactly Robbe meant by that but a cupped hand covered his mouth before he had the chance. A look at his boyfriend’s expression and Sander knew that Robbe was more than aware of the wheels turning in the artist’s head. The sound of Sander’s laugh was muted but it was easy to read his amusement in his eyes. “I’m not giving anything away so don’t ask.” 

Sander lightly took a hold of Robbe’s wrist to pull his hand away. “We’ll see.”

***

Naturally, the two took longer to get ready than they had planned. Thankfully, it was a Monday night so the restaurant, even though it was the busiest time of the day, wasn’t packed and they hadn’t waited long. As Sander had forewarned throughout dinner he had tried to get _something_ out of Robbe about what his words could have possibly have meant. However, all his attempts were to no avail as the younger of the two had given nothing away. Just kept telling his boyfriend that he had to be patient. 

Of course, it wasn’t like it was lost on Robbe that he hadn’t received a gift yet either. Something that was a bit strange since Sander could hardly wait last year and had presented him with a drawing at one in the morning. Robbe had no doubts that there was a gift though because he knew the artist well enough to know he’d want to be able to show his love. He was just being a bit more patient than his boyfriend was. 

“Come on Robin, just a hint.” Sander once again pleaded as the two finished up their meal.

A chuckle fell from Robbe’s lips and he shook his head. “Sander, you’ll see when we get home.” It’s where he presumed they were heading once they paid so it wasn’t like his boyfriend would have to wait much longer. 

It was met with a frustrated blow of lips and a soft playful glare. “Fine.” Sander relaxed back into his chair and his gaze cast down at his empty plate. “Would you like yours now?” 

There was a smirk that had begun to form at the corner of his boyfriend’s lips and Robbe eyed Sander somewhat suspiciously. “Yes…” He trailed unsure what he could possibly receive in the middle of a restaurant. 

The unsure answer seemed to be enough for his boyfriend and Sander dove down into his bag that sat beside his chair. It took him a moment before he pulled an envelope from inside and presented it across the table to Robbe who still wore a look of skepticism. Sander softened his devious expression. “Just open it.” He shook the envelope to encourage his boyfriend to take it. 

Robbe took the envelope slowly and he inspected it. There was nothing special about it, if anything it looked like a regular envelope for a greeting card. Something he could feel had to sit inside. With a deep inhale, Robbe opened it and indeed pulled out a card. He read over the sweet message on the front, his suspicions out of mind and a smile grew on his lips. When he opened it though, a slip of paper fell onto the table and he looked somewhat puzzled. His gaze found Sander's face and he could tell that the artist was trying to keep himself from laughing. It once again made him wonder what his boyfriend was up to. Robbe picked up the paper but paused at the sound of a clicked tongue. 

"Read the rest." Sander instructed from across the table. 

Followed by an overexaggerated sigh that worked its way through his shoulders, Robbe did as he was instructed. The smile returned to his face as he read over the words that had been prewritten by the company. He moved on to a handwritten message _'You found me, now to find your gift'._ His eyebrows twitched in confusion as he let out a slight breath of a laugh. "What?" He looked back up at Sander who merely nodded towards the paper that Robbe had picked up from the table. It made his own gaze fall back onto the slip and he unfolded it. He tilted his head at the image in front of him as it looked familiar in some way but at the same time not. Robbe looked back up to his boyfriend again whose face was now somewhat blank and Sander shrugged. A slight wave of frustration filled him but not because of that artist's game, more just that he knew that he _knew_ what the image was but he just couldn't place it. Robbe once again studied the image. "Wait." He looked back up at Sander. "Will this take us there?" He turned the paper to his boyfriend as if the artist needed to see it. 

A lop-sided smirk came to Sander's lips. "Very good Robin."

With the acknowledgment that he was right, a buzz of excitement filled Robbe. He knew this image, of course, he did. It was a piece of the tram map, the names had all been removed. "So what stop?" He questioned mostly to himself as he studied the paper again  
and even flipped it over but found nothing. He didn't bother to look at Sander since he didn't figure his boyfriend would be of any help to him. Instead, he picked up the card and flipped it over to find a stop name scrawled on the back. His heart started to race over his own accomplishment of figuring it out and at what could possibly be waiting for him at the end of this hunt. "Let's get out of here." 

There was a chuckle from across the table. "You lead the way." Robbe didn't hesitate to put on his jacket and the two settled their bill before they left the restaurant. 

The cold night air did nothing to dampen the excitement that ran through Robbe's veins as they walked hand-in-hand to the nearest station. He didn't necessarily question Sander on what it was that they were going to find because he knew the artist well enough to know that he wouldn't cave. Of course, he had a few guesses as to what his gift could be. However, his boyfriend remained unphased to all of them and didn't give him any sort of hint if he might be right about one of them. 

With them now out of the appropriate stop, Robbe turned to Sander. "Okay now where?" It wasn't like there had been any other sort of instructions on the paper, at least not that he had saw. 

The corners of the artist's mouth twitched. "Maybe you should ask the moon."

Confusion swept over Robbe's features. "What?" He breathed out and he couldn't help but look up at the sky for a moment than back at his boyfriend. Sander response was once again to just shrug. " _Sander_." It came in a pleading whine and all Robbe got was a chuckle out of his boyfriend. A frustrated huff left the younger boy's lips. He didn't know what the hell that meant. Ask the moon, the moon can't talk. It's just there shining in the night. Robbe froze with his lips slightly parted as his brain played back a fond memory. 

With an idea as to what Sander now meant, he looked around. Was that truck depot around here? It wasn't like he had driven that night and for the most part he hadn't really paid attention to where he was at. He had just tried to focus on enjoying himself because he had needed. He had needed to not think and Noor had been a good distraction because she hadn't been his friends. She had been new, cool, and in some ways exciting so he had done his best to stay out of his head because it would have told him how he wasn't into her, that he'd never been into her the way she was into him. There was a tug to his hand that broke him from his thoughts. "Come." 

Sander took the lead but Robbe noticed he didn't actually go to where they had painted the trucks. They passed the building that he remembered walking through. "Isn't that it?" He pointed out.

An endeared smile sat upon Sander's lips. "Yes, but I didn't want to put it on a truck."

"So you did do another mural!" Robbe excitedly jumped into his boyfriend's path to stop him in his tracks. Not only had one his guesses been right but there was also the fact that he had always found the first one to be so romantic. Maybe not at first because he had just been overwhelmed and confused. However, after Jens' had pointed out that someone who did that had to have really loved Robbe, it had set in just how _big_ of a gesture it truly was. How Sander had picked a place that Robbe would see, that he had spent probably all night in the freezing cold to get it up at a time when the artist couldn't even be sure if all that effort and the risk of it all would be worth it.

The slightly small smile that had been on Sander's stretched into a wide grin. "Maybe." He teased as he sidestepped around Robbe and tugged his hand so that the two could continue on the path. Robbe let out a giggle but allowed himself to be led to their destination. While they walked he tried to rack his own brain to imagine what portrait it could be the time. Sander had so many sketches of him, a number of them would make for an interesting piece on a wall. The sudden halt in the artist's steps cleared his head of any ideas. Sander was quickly behind him and had placed hands in front of his eyes before he had time to question anything. "Careful now." There was a playfulness to the whispered words against his ear. It sent a full shiver down his spine. His boyfriend slowly led him around the corner of the building. "Ready?" Robbe nodded eagerly. "You sure?"

" _Yes!_ " Robbe let out a laugh and grabbed at one of Sander's hands to pull it away. Effort wasn't really required though as his boyfriend did drop his hands to place them on Robbe's shoulders. The amusement died on his face as pure awe replaced it over the sight in front of him. It was their hands but Robbe knew the moment it was also from even if there was only a night sky that surrounded it so that no other context of where it had taken place was given. He could tell by the color of their sleeves. It had been when he had found Sander alone in his studio after he had tried to push Robbe away. He let out a breath that he hadn't even realized had gotten caught in his throat. "San, it's...it's beautiful." He leaned back into his taller boyfriend who still stood behind him.

Sander lowered his face so that their cheeks pressed together, he stayed quiet for a moment as Robbe continued to take it all in. "In this universe and in every universe, I'm holding you and never letting you go." With his words that artist moved his hands off Robbe's shoulders so that he could wrap his arms around him.

There was already a warmness that had flooded Robbe over the gift in front of him, his boyfriend's words though sent a fullness to his chest and he felt like he was about to burst from the love that he felt in that moment. He turned himself in Sander's arms and wrapped his own arms around his boyfriend's neck to pull him in. The movement was met with no resistance if anything Robbe stumbled back a step with the way Sander's lips crashed into his own when they met. 

***  
The warm apartment had been a stark contrast from the weather outside. Though the cold from the autumn night hadn't fully been to blame for their flushed faces. Robbe hadn't released Sander for more than a second since they had left the wall. He had whispered all sorts of sweet nothings and risque promises in the artist's ear on their trip home. People watching them had likely thought them to be intoxicated with the way they had giggled and grinned together. They wouldn't have been wrong to persume so as the two were quite drunk on their love for one another. 

Jackets laid clumsily shed at the door, shoes had been kicked off and trailed into the hallway along with other items of clothing. They hadn't bothered to switch on any lights. That's why now they laid wrapped up in each other as well as the comforter in the dark. Robbe stroked gently at Sander's hair. "When did you even have the time to do that?" 

"I might have lied about where I was two nights ago but for good reason." Sander hadn't wanted to risk doing it to far out that someone could deface it before Robbe had seen it. He had also chosen where he had in hopes that Robbe and many other people wouldn't see it. As he hadn't wanted the surprise ruined.

In the dark he couldn't really see it but he felt or at least sensed his boyfriend's smile as Robbe placed a kiss to his hair. "It was a very good reason." A peaceful smile painted over Sander's lips and he snuggled his face more into his boyfriend's chest. They stayed quiet again while Robbe's finger ran through is hair. The artist felt sleep could easily take him with how content and at ease he felt. His boyfriend's voice broke through the stillness of the room and pulled him from the edge of it. "Do you want your gift now?"

Sander tilted his head up and whispered. " _You are my gift._ " In the little light that came through the window he could see Robbe's lashes move though he didn't need to see it to know that his boyfriend had rolled his eyes at him. 

A kiss was placed to his lips and he tried to deepen it but Robbe pulled away. Not just from the kiss but his entire body moved and Sander let out a groan as he grabbed at his boyfriend. "Don't go, I'll get cold."

Robbe wriggled out of the artist's grasp. "I will be right back, knowing Ziggy she'll come keep you warm in my absence." 

It wasn't like their kitten didn't join them in bed at night it was just usually she stayed at the foot. It was a habit of hers though that once Robbe moved away from Sander, she moved to take his spot in the bed. "Don't sound so jealous Robin." Sander relented his arms and pulled the blanket closer.

There was a scoff from his boyfriend. "I am _not_ jealous of a cat." Robbe defended as he left the room.

Amused at just the idea that Robbe might be, Sander called after him. "Pretty sure you are!" It didn't get a response but even to the artist that in itself was something to laugh over. Another laugh only escaped him as Ziggy did indeed find her way onto the bed. With knowledge that Robbe would be back, he rolled onto his back and picked her up to place her on his chest so that he could pet her. 

By the time that Robbe had come back with laptop in hand, she had made herself comfortable in a ball on Sander's chest. "I see I wasn't wrong." He mummered as gently sat back down. 

The artist grinned at his boyfriend. "Jealous." Robbe shook his head but from the glow that came from the screen on the laptop, Sander could see that his boyfriend tried but failed to hide his own amusement. It had stifled chuckle escape though Sander had done his best to suppress it in efforts to not disturb Ziggy who purred happily on top of him. 

Robbe shifted closer to Sander and turned the laptop towards him as he pushed for the video that was open to play. The black screen faded and Robbe backed away from the camera with his guitar in hand. "I might regret having my singing voice forever immortalized," He chuckled on the screen and shrugged. "but I wanted to give your film a memorable track." Robbe adjusted his guitar and began to strum the chords to "Absolute Beginners". Sander sole focus was on the screen an endeared smile on his lips.

When Robbe sang the first line his own image gave away but his playing of the song continued. The screen filled with a night that Sander remembered rather well since it had been his first time at darts. Jens and Moyo had made a competition out of it because Robbe had said he could easily beat them. So they had decided to do teams even if Sander had offered to just sit out of it all. His boyfriend had been so adamant that they did everything better together so he had no doubts that they'd win. Which they had, mostly because of Robbe, but the piece of the video was of Sander's best turn that night. He had been too focused that he had missed Robbe's little comment about 'look how sexy he is'. It made him chuckle now. The video moved on to the night of their apartment warming, the two of them dancing along with their friends. The film went on to show the first morning in the kitchen of their apartment, a time when Robbe had seemed to catch Sander dancing along to his music while he worked on an art piece, Sander playing with Ziggy, the two of them getting ready for a double date with Zoe and Senne, them walking and holding hands to meet up with Broerrrs, Sander preparing a meal with Robbe's mama, and a moment at a game night with Sander's family. It moved into a shot of Sander alseep with Ziggy curled up in front his face but then Robbe leans into the frame to place a kiss to the artist's head and a quiet "I love you" could be heard. The screen filled once again with Robbe playing the guitar and he strummed the last few chords of the song. He lifted his head and smiled shyly at the camera. "Happy Anniversary San, here's to ninety-eight more." The video faded to black. 

It wasn't the first video that Robbe had given to him, he had made one the year before too. However, Sander didn't care, he loved the fact that moments like that were still something that Robbe treasured, wanted to capture, wanted to share with him. He got to see himself from Robbe's eyes and it was evident that his boyfriend just adored him. Had nothing but love for him. "That was cute, my future filmmaker." Sander fondly looked up at Robbe who giggled as he closed the laptop. "You sing beautifully, I expect a new song every year." He stretched out his neck in his way to request a kiss since he still had the little black ball of fur on him. 

His boyfriend gave a breath of a laugh. "If you get a new song, I get a new mural." Robbe tilted his head with raised eyebrows but did lean down towards Sander.

"Deal." The artist whispered and used his free hand to grab at the back of his boyfriend's neck to close off the distance between their lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefull yall did enjoy it, you can always come yell at me on tumblr...perfectsilence22. I might try to get another chapter up this week because it's December and I want to write a number of Christmas-y fluffs for them. I will tell you all though that I will probably be ending this all with NYE and then like a year-ish update. Just because I have an AU I'm working on and don't think I can do two fics at once. Wishing you all a good week! 💛


	12. Favorite Gift

Traditions weren't something that Robbe had been able to create growing up. Not that he had ever thought much about it or how he went without. He loved his mama and he knew she tried to be the best one that she could be. He didn't resent her for any of it. Which how he grew up just wasn't something he had ever talked much about especially not with his friends. Jens had an idea but not the whole story. They had all done a little better at opening up to each other in the past few years but even when it came to things in his childhood, there were just certain things Robbe found hard to share with them. 

When it came to Sander though, there really wasn't anything that Robbe felt like he couldn't tell his boyfriend. Sander did just put him at ease, always had. Since even when they had first met, he had found it rather easy to admit to certain things. His lack of traditions had been one of them. It had been something that his boyfriend had aimed to fix and the two of them had created their own together. Robbe's personal favorite had come to be the one they had for Sinterklaasavond. Last year they had stayed together and like the first year, Sander had set up a lovely surprise for Robbe. This year was likely to be no different, it was something Robbe would find out tomorrow morning. 

Sander had set his own boot and one of Robbe's sneakers by the wall in the living room. After last year's fiasco, Sander had told Robbe that he would handle putting out their shoes. "Did you make your list?" He questioned from his spot where he worked to organize the cubes of sugar and carrot sticks. 

There was a slight look of confusion on Robbe's face. "What?" 

A soft chuckle escaped the artist and remained with his back to his boyfriend who was on the couch. "Your wish list, for what you want the Sint to bring you." 

Robbe's brows furrowed since while he knew that was a thing, he also had never done it before. "I-no?" He answered somewhat slowly and that made it likely sound more like a question than an actual answer.

"Tsk," With a click of his tongue, Sander turned his head to look over at his boyfriend a slight grin pulled at the corners of his lips. "come now Robin, don't you want to tell the Sint what you want?" 

Naturally, Robbe rolled his eyes with a shake of his head. He returned his gaze back to his boyfriend, the makings of a playful smirk made its way to his lips. "I figured the Sint already had something in mind." He answered with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

It received a snort from the artist. "It's possible, " He responded in a somewhat drawled out fashion. "he has definitely been watching to see if you've been a good boy." Sander flirtatiously raised his eyebrows at Robbe as he licked at his own lips. 

From his spot on the couch, Robbe let out a breathy laugh. "And?" The question came as he stood up from his spot. "Have I been?" He further suggestively prodded as he crossed the room slowly towards his boyfriend. 

Sander held eye contact as he watched Robbe move to him. "Sometimes." The admittance came in a rather low tone as if someone else in the empty apartment might hear. Aside from Ziggy, it was just the two of them.

The tone did something to Robbe and it was noticeable in his body language. He looked over Sander as he bit into his own bottom lip. With a release of his lip, he prodded his boyfriend. "Sometimes?" 

From the spot on the floor, Sander looked up at Robbe who now stood in front of him. "Yes, sometimes," There was a grin painted on his lips. "if you were good all the time, I could have trusted you to do your own shoe." He further teased.

Robbe let out a scoff and he used his socked foot to nudge at Sander's leg. "I would have done it right." No, he wouldn't have, they both knew that. Or at least he wouldn't have done it like his boyfriend. Though, Robbe liked to believe that Sander enjoyed putting together his shoe, that he enjoyed being able to do whatever he could for Robbe. One of Sander's hands grabbed gently at his ankle and tugged on it. "Sander!" Laughter escaped him even though the lack of stability caused Robbe to reach out and grasp at his boyfriend's hair to brace himself. 

There was a grunt from Sander at the tug of his hair and he reached out with the other hand to take ahold of Robbe's shirt to help him stay upright. "The sint needs to bring you some better balance." He shifted his gaze back up to his boyfriend who stood above him.

"What?" It came out with an offended laugh and the hand that still had purchase in Sander's hair gave it another tug. "I have better balance than you!" With how clumsy that Robbe was it would seem like he'd be terrible at most sports but the thing was he was actually athletic and he was better than a lot of his friends at the things that did require balance. 

Without warning Sander pulled at Robbe's leg again, a noise that was a mix of an unfinished curse and a yell left Robbe as he toppled  
forwards into his boyfriend. The artist must have no accounted for the weight that would come at him because he fell back as well and they both landed in pile on the floor both letting out grunts as they landed. Concern for Sander was the forefront but it washed away quickly as Robbe heard his boyfriend's laughter. Through the sound came, "are you okay?"

Robbe adjusted himself so that he could look down at Sander and he shoved his shoulder gently. "No thanks to you," He replied along with his own laugh. "as I said you have worse balance than I do." Robbe teased as he raised his eyebrows and rested his hands on his boyfriend's chest.

"What are you talking about Izjermans? This was the plan all along." Sander smirked up at him cockily as he wrapped his arms around Robbe's waist.

With a roll of his eyes, Robbe leaned down to place a kiss upon Sander's lips. He quickly pulled his head back before his boyfriend could deepen it and it left a slight pout on the artist's lips. "You can tell he Sint I already have what I want for Christmas."

Sander pressed his lips together, a fond and loving look on his face as he tilted his head to the side. "Don't steal my lines, Robin."

Robbe's mouth fell open, a faux look of offense on his face. "Wha- but you are my favorite gift." He had done his best to keep a straight face. It was actually true, Sander and his love were the best gifts he could ever be given. He really didn't need anything else. 

The arms around Robbe squeezed him a little tighter and Sander let out a hum. "Then I guess the Sint will take the night off if you don't need anything else." He determined in a rather serious manner.

A slight pout came to Robbe's lips. "Well... let's not be hasty," His voice was soft his fingers absently played with the string of Sander's hoodie. "I _have_ been a good boy, and just because I don't want anything, doesn't mean I won't _accept_ anything else." The words made a small repressed grin appear on Sander's face and Robbe's own pout subsided as the corners of his mouth pulled up.

"We should probably get you to bed then, he doesn't come while you're awake." It was said in that tone again, the one that had Robbe's lips parted slightly as he looked at his boyfriend underneath him. The effect was clearly evident to Sander as he stretched out his neck and looked for a kiss. One that was given as Robbe leaned down to cut off the distance between their lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant to have this finished last night but clearly, I'm the master at just being late. Hope you all enjoyed the first part of Christmas fluff for them as there will certainly be more to come! 💛


	13. Deck the Halls

There was something truly magical about Christmas time. With the lights, decorations, music, food, and gifts. All of those things tended to put most people into a joyous mood. Sander was one of those people. As the season did get the artist hyped. He had enjoyed it ever since he was a kid as his parents had been big on celebrating it. Traditions and family were important to the Driesen's. It's why he had found it heartbreaking to hear that Robbe hadn't really had traditions himself growing up and why he had tried his hardest to give his boyfriend some. Even though he knew his first Sinterklaas gift hadn't gone over as planned, he did realize that he had given Robbe things to look forward to during this time of the year. 

Sander was actually a bit more into the season this year because while they had spent the holidays together for the last two years, this would be their first time decorating their own apartment. It was one of those things that just made the fact that this was his life, that his life was a life he shared with Robbe, more apparent. It may have been two years but Sander still felt a sense of disbelief over the fact that his boyfriend loved him. That he was lucky to have found this person who didn't make him feel like they had chosen the artist despite his flaws. Instead, Robbe had chosen to love him because of _everything_ he was. He really had been blessed with an angel.

One that he did love to surprise and he did have a gift for their tree for his boyfriend. He had been anxiously waited all day to give it to him as he had wanted to give it to Robbe when the two of them were alone. The pair had enlisted the help of Zoë and Senne to help them get their tree. Robbe had suggested a fake one but Sander had always had a real one growing up. Given that his boyfriend knew how important traditions were to the artist he had easily caved over the decision. 

With the tree up the other couple had stayed for some time to sit around and hot cocoa while the four of them listened to some Christmas carols while they talked and decorated the tree. It had been a rather pleasant day that they all had likely needed with the fact that they had all been busy studying for exams. Sander actually missed hanging out with his own friends from uni and the group of them did plan to meet up for a bit a Christmas party once exams were over. Which that did make two parties that the boys would have to attend as Milan, Senne, and she were having one as well. 

"So we'll see you Saturday?" Zoë questioned them as Robbe walked her and Senne towards the door. 

Sander nodded with a smile from his place on the couch. "Yes, of course, we'll be there, we've already gotten the gifts." Robbe assured as he opened the door so that they could exit.

"If either of you pulled me, it better not be socks." Senne chimed in with a soft chuckle.

Zoë pushed him gently out the door with a roll of her eyes. "It's not like you need anything else." 

Robbe let out a bit of a chuckle and Sander's smiled widened more at the amusement that it had caused his boyfriend than anything else. "See you guys later." Robbe waved at the couple in the hall before he shut the door. The apartment wasn't deafening quiet without the other couple as the faint sounds of Christmas music could still be heard. Robbe turned to look at Sander and he gave a questioning smile over the lovingly look of adoration that was on his face. "What?"

The artist rolled his eyes at his boyfriend and shook his head with a breath of a laugh. "Robin, you already know what."

There was a soft hum from Robbe. "I don't think I do." It was a coy tone that indicated he very well knew why Sander had been looking at him the way that they had. And he should know because it was a look that the artist constantly gave and explained to his boyfriend. 

With somewhat narrowed-eyes Sander shook his heads as he stood from his spot. "I think you do." He stated with raised eyebrows as he crossed the room. Robbe watched his movements as he bit sheepishly into his lower lip and shook his head. It really was unfair that his boyfriend managed to still pull off a look as if he was totally innocent or naive when Sander knew Robbe was quite the opposite, especially in the moment. Sander licked at his own lips as he came to stop in front of his boyfriend and he let a playful smile settle onto his face. His eyes flitted over Robbe who had leaned his head back some to look up at the taller boy. Sander let out a soft huff through his nose, a sign that he had heeded to the faux innocence. "It's because you're beautiful when you smile, cutie." 

The compliment only made the younger boy beam up at his boyfriend and he wrapped his arms around Sander's shoulders. "You think so?" He prodded with a playful raise of his eyebrows and tilt to his head.

Sander snorted and shook his head before he placed a peck on Robbe's lips. When he pulled back he could see the smile still present on his boyfriend's lips but Robbe's eyes remained closed. Sander couldn't help but smile wider and granted his boyfriend another kiss this time he lingered a bit longer. Though, as Robbe tried to pull him closer Sander grabbed at the small waist and pushed back. "I want to show you something."

It brought a look mixed with confusion and curiosity to Robbe's face. "Okay." He shrugged slightly but remained planted with his arms around the artist. Sander forced him to move his arms and he moved to where his bag sat on the floor by the front door. After having squatted next to it and rummaging around in it for a moment, he found himself back in front of Robbe with a small rectangular wrapped box in hand. He held it out to Robbe who slowly took it, his eyebrows twitched as he looked it over. "What is it?"

Sander chuckled at his boyfriend. "Open it and find out Robin." 

Robbe hesitantly did what he was told, his eyes shifted between the gift in hand and his boyfriend as if he was trying to figure out what might inside just off of that. Of course, Sander's face gave nothing away as he watched. Free from the wrapping Robbe popped open the small box and looked inside. His lips parted as he looked down at the figurine inside. It was an angel ornament that oddly looked a lot like him. "Where did you find this?" He questioned with a slight laugh as he pulled it from the box. 

"I made it, Mila showed me how." Sander answered with his gaze down on the angel even as Robbe looked at him. His friends from uni all had their various talents. Mila was one of the few that was skilled in ceramics and she had shown him the way to mold the clay as well as the paint to use. 

Robbe wrapped an arm back around Sander's neck. "You." That was all he simply said and placed a kiss against his boyfriend's lips. Sander happily accepted the kiss and placed his own hands on the side of Robbe's neck. The two lazily kissed with love as Robbe used it to show Sander the way that he felt over the gift. 

When the two parted lips, Sander's thumb stroked over Robbe's jaw. "Want to put it on the tree?" His love drunk boyfriend merely nodded with a hum. The two separated and Robbe crossed the space to hang the angel on an empty branch. Sander wrapped his arms around his boyfriend from behind and set his chin on Robbe's shoulder to admire the tree with him. "It's perfect."

Another hum and Robbe turned his head some to nuzzle his face against Sander's. The two were about to kiss again when an ornament dropped to the floor from the tree. Thankfully, they had gone with plastic ones so it didn't break. Puzzled though they both turned to see the branches at the bottom was moving. Together they dropped in a squat to look for the cause. Sander let out a snort as from inside the tree Ziggy stared back at them and let out a meow over the fact that she had been caught. Robbe gave a short giggle of his own. Sander knew this would not be the last time they'd catch her inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to be perfectly honest and say these last chapters will probably not be on Tuesdays as I'll likely write them whenever I have the muse to do so. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and that you have a good weekend! 💛


	14. Rules of the Miseltoe

The joyous Christmas music was merely background noise to the flat filled with scattered conversations from huddled groups. Various smells of baked confections and spiced alcohol hung in the air. Between the drinks and warmth of all the bodies, made for a stark contrast in the temperature inside compared to the weather outside. Everything about the atmosphere of the party added to the already high spirits of its attendees. Something that even Robbe did feel himself. Even if the people that surrounded him weren't ones he was necessarily close to. Nor would he deem many of them _his_ friend as they were more Sander's friends.

Robbe could admit that the first time he had met the group, he had been quite nervous. They were all older than he was and they had all had the same vibe that Sander had. Almost as if they were way too cool for Robbe to be hanging out with. Also, they were all artsy individuals. It hadn't taken long though for him to find them to be more than friendly enough. A few had gone on about how they had heard all about Robbe because Sander wouldn't stop talking about him. Thomas was one of the firsts that he had taken his own connection to. It’s who he had been in a conversation with when he felt arms wrap around him from behind and a chin came to rest on his shoulder. Robbe placed his free hand over Sander’s arm as he continued to listen to Thomas who was filling him in on the project he had turned in for the end of the semester. 

“Sounds really cool,” Robbe commented once Thomas had finished, he followed it with a drink from the cup in his other hand. 

Thomas just smiled and nodded. “Though not nearly as cool as what Sander made.” A finger was pointed at the artist whose chin still rested on his shoulder. 

A soft hum and shrug came from his boyfriend. Sander rarely was the type to boast about his art so it wasn’t a surprising reaction. Yes, he could get excited to show a piece to Robbe but it was more in some efforts to talk about it and his vision than to brag about how good it was. 

With a turn of his head and a smile on his lips, Robbe laid a kiss to the side of his boyfriend’s face. It lightened up Sander’s face and the sleepy look he had faded as he nuzzled his face into the side of Robbe’s neck who let out a quiet laugh. He placed another kiss but this time in Sander’s hair. The arms around him tightened their hold and he couldn’t help but settle back more against his boyfriend. Both so distracted by each other that they hadn’t noticed that Thomas had walked off. 

Sander turned his head and looked down at the cup in Robbe’s hand. He followed his boyfriend’s gaze and looked at it himself. “Want another?” The two had already been there for a few hours and Robbe could already feel the buzz in his veins. One more wouldn't hurt though. 

Robbe lifted the cup to his lips and emptied the contents. “Yeah, I think I have it in me for one more.” The thing was that he hadn’t thought it fully through since his decision meant that Sander had to unwrap himself from around Robbe. A slight pout came to his lips at the loss of his boyfriend’s embrace. It was wiped away as Sander took his hand and led him through the sea of bodies to the kitchen. 

As he made his own drink, Robbe glanced at his boyfriend who had leaned against a counter to watch him. “Did you want anything?”

“I have everything I want.” The answer was accompanied by raised eyebrows and a small smirk. 

_‘My god.’_ Robbe rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Silly.” He breathed out and turned attention went back to the cup in front of him. There was a snort of laughter from beside him. It was so cheesy, Robbe knew this and if he had heard anyone else say it, he would have likely made fun of that. From Sander though, he couldn't help but be endeared. As he knew that despite the joking manner in which it was said, he knew on some level it was something his boyfriend also meant.

With a fresh drink, he held out his hand for his boyfriend who dramatically took ahold of it. The two headed back out of the kitchen but were stopped in the entrance by another one of Sander’s friends.

“Let me get a quick photo of you two.” Sander let out a playful huff before wrapped an arm around Robbe’s middle and moved closer to him. Robbe leaned his own head in against his boyfriend's head and smiled for the photo. “Okay, got it...no wait, something’s wrong.” 

Slight confusion came to Robbe’s face. “What?” He questioned as he stretched out his neck as if that’d help him see the screen that still faced away from them. Sander seemed just as confused. 

“It's above you.” 

The confusion deepened as Robbe looked up but at the sight of mistletoe above them, it dawned on him what the comment was about. He made an ‘O’ shape with his mouth and let out a laugh. 

“Well, Robin you know the rules.” Sander bumped him with his hip and a chuckle of his own. 

Robbe rolled his eyes. “Yeah, rules, of course, you’d want to follow them for this.” It wasn't like he was against the whole idea or tradition especially if it meant that he got a kiss from Sander. He just also couldn't help but give his boyfriend a bit of shit about conforming to something since he tried to come off as totally rebellious and walking to the beat of his own drum. 

Sander’s mouth opened in mock offense. “I _always_ follow the rules.” It received him a look from Robbe as well as a laugh from the other witness to their conversation. The artist grinned and wrapped another arm around his younger boyfriend. “Okay, how about I _always_ want a kiss and I'm into traditions?” 

The look on Robbe’s face softened as he raised his eyebrows and he tilted his head some to the side, one arm draped over Sander’s shoulder. “That sounds more like you.” A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth and created a slight hint of dimples on his cheeks. Robbe's eyes fell to his boyfriend's lips and he waited. 

Patience wasn't necessarily needed as Sander didn't take his time. His own eyes flicked down to Robbe's lips before he leaned in to capture them. The two smiled into the kiss, Robbe even let out a bit of a laugh and that sound only made Sander draw him closer. They had seemed to capture the attention of others and a few whistles could be heard. It only caused Robbe to laugh again and he pulled back to lean his forehead against Sander's. He took a moment to just simply live in the moment they were in. The sounds and smell, the feel of the holiday spirit, and of Sander's warm body against his. Robbe felt a new appreciation for the holidays every year and he owed a lot of that to his boyfriend. He leaned back in to give Sander another kiss and he let them disappear into the bubble of just the two of them despite the teasing comments that were hurled their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been so long. I was hoping to have had this in last week but things just go so busy. If I have some time today I will try to get another chapter done of Christmas morning. I hope you all have the safest and happiest of holidays! If you don't celebrate I'm wishing you a safe and happy end to this year! 💛


	15. Always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I started this back on Christmas Day and then just life got in the way of my muse to finish it. Finally, decided to sit down and work out, was told it was better late then never. So enjoy Christmas fluff...after Christmas. In my opinion it should be Christmas all year around anyway! Also, I'm not really sure how much Santa is a big deal in Belgium but for the purposes of my self-indulgent chapter it a something to be excited about.

Barely awake Sander absently reached out a hand but found the spot that was usually occupied by his boyfriend to be vacant. It was still warm which indicated that Robbe hadn't been up for long. With eyes still closed, the artist stretched his body in an effort to wake himself a little more. While his previous movement hadn't disturbed the ball of fur, that decided to settle at the top of his head, this one had. Ziggy adjusted her own body and stretched, paws brushed against the strands of Sander's hair. A tired fond smile spread over his lips, one hand gently scratched at her body. The black cat purred and Sander felt the vibrations in his hair as her paws kneaded at the pillow beneath his head. With his yet to open he hadn't known the two of them weren't alone in the room until he heard what was likely supposed to be a suppressed giggle.

Sander opened one eye and in the doorway of their bedroom, Robbe stood with a tray that held two steaming coffee cups balanced on one hand, and in the other, he held his phone which was aimed at Ziggy and him. The artist slowly opened the other eye and found himself unable to pretend to be upset. It was Christmas morning after all. Also, it was just a struggle for Sander to express anything aside from awe at his tousled hair boyfriend. The way Robbe's curls stuck every which way and the soft light that poured in from the window on him, made him such a sight. The most beautiful person that Sander had ever seen. Which, he did always feel that way but there was something special about seeing Robbe like _this_. Maybe it was because it was usually only Sander who got to see him like that. Yes, there were occasional nights out with friends that led to mornings but no one got to appreciate Robbe in the same way Sander did.

The silence of the room was broken by a soft. "What?" It caused the artist's brows to rise briefly before they furrowed.

He must have space while he had stared at his boyfriend because Robbe no longer held his phone. There was even a tint of color to his boyfriend's cheeks. Sander was sure that was because Robbe knew what. He hadn't needed to ask. Still, the artist entertained him with an answer. "You're beautiful." From lack of use, his voice cracked a little but his boyfriend didn't seem to mind as Robbe's somewhat shy smile widened into a full-on grin.

Silence fell between them for a moment as they both just grinned at the other. Sander wet his lips with his tongue. "Come." The soft request was followed without hesitation from Robbe. He sat the tray down in between them as he took up a seat on his side of the bed.

Sander slowly sat up so as to not totally startle the kitten above his head. "I'm surprised I beat you." Robbe admitted with a slight chuckle as he held out one of the cups of coffee to the artist. There was a look of slight confusion written on Sander's features. "I figured you'd have been excited to see what Santa left and gotten up at dawn." The tone and smirk gave away that Robbe was being nothing more than a little shit and teasing Sander over the stories he had heard last Christmas from Mrs. Driesen. As the older boy had always been the first one awake when he was a kid. His mom had even been rather sure that Sander hadn't slept at all since he'd normally pass out after the presents were opened.

A look of amusement played on the lips that were hidden behind the cup in Sander's hands. "I had the best gift laying next to me so nothing under the tree really interests me as I don't need anything else." The statement was said simply with a shrug of one of his shoulders. He lifted the mug fully to his lips and took a sip of the bitter black coffee.

The cheesy but true line received an eyeroll from his younger boyfriend. "Silly." Robbe muttered affectionately and lifted his own cup to his lips to drink.

The artist responded with a closed mouth chuckle, his cheeks slightly ballooned since the drink he had taken had yet to be swallowed.

Robbe lowered his cup and tapped a finger against the side. "So does this mean you don't want your gift?" He questioned a bit teasingly with raised eyebrows.

With the way in which Sander's face contorted as he quickly swallowed the coffee made it seem like the action was painful. "Now I wouldn't gto that far. I'm sure Santa went through a lot of trouble to make sure that I got one." Sander playfully surmised as he leaned towards his boyfriend.

A feigned look of innocence played on Robbe's features as he shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe." The way that his lips slightly puckered made Sander want to leap forward and attack him with a kiss. If it weren't for them both holding hot cups of coffee he would have. It was quite possible that his boyfriend read his mind because Robbe bit into his bottom lip and the look of innocence faded. Sander could only grin back devilishly. The curly haired boy shook his head and cleared his throat. "San, do you want it or not?"

The grin on Sander's face only served to widen. "Oh, I _want it_." The artist proclaimed cheekily. There was a dramatic exasperated sigh from Robbe as he rolled his eyes. A snort of laughter filled the room. "Okay, yes Robin, give it to me."

"I don't know," Robbe shook his head. "I don't think you've been good enough to get it now. Santa might just have to come back with some coal." He surmised with as much as a straight face as he could muster.

Sander's automatic response was for his bottom lip to jut out and for his eyes to give that sad look that was always guaranteed to get him whatever it was that he wanted. "Please."

Dimples appeared on Robbe's cheeks as he smiled and laughed at the artist's child-like plea. "Put the lip away." He playfully ordered as he reached into the front pocket of the hoodie he was wearing with one hand. Sander did as he was told and drew his lip back in. He set the cup of coffee down on the tray that still sat between them and contained his excitement as he calmly held out his hands in anticipation for the small wrapped gift that Robbe pulled from the pocket.

In efforts to play up the sense of wonder that a kid might have, Sander studied the shape of the square present before he brought it up to his ear and shook it. Nothing moved. Robbe rolled his eyes with an adoring smile painted on his lips. Sander was relatively sure it was a piece of jewelry as the shape and size would suggest that. The artist tore the paper off and was not surprised to find a jewelry box. He slowly opened it and his brows twitched momentarily as if to furrow, his attention went to Robbe who raised his own brows. "What? You don't like it?" He questioned sounding somewhat disappointed about the reaction.

Sander eyed him a bit suspiciously. "No, I do, I think it'll look very cute on her." He assured since inside the box was what appeared to be a silver lightning bolt shaped tag that had Ziggy's name etched into it. "Don't you think so too?" He held out the box towards the cat that still lounged on his pillow. She lifted her head and somewhat sniffed in its direction but given it wasn't anything that caught her fancy she plopped her head back down and rolled onto her side. Sander snorted and reached out to lightly scratch under her chin. "See she loves it too." He decided as he looked back at his boyfriend who seemed to forget that was supposed to be pouting since Robbe had a look of fondness written all over his face.

Robbe sighed with a light groan as it seemed he sensed that he had been caught in efforts to pull one over on the older boy. "Okay." He caved as he reached back into the hoodie pocket and pulled another small wrapped box out. Only this one was more rectangular than square.

This time Sander decided to surpass the display of trying to guess what was hidden inside and tore the wrapping off the box. He pulled the top off and inside on white fluffy stuffing laid a silver stardust filled ring. A look of awe came to the artist's face as he picked it up carefully between his thumb and pointer finger so that he could have a better look at the flecks of color within the dust. As he turned it something inside the band caught his eye. The word 'altijd' had been engraved into it. He didn't even know what to say or do. This was all so overwhelming. Like it wasn't just _a ring_. It was a ring the _perfect_ ring. Hell, even without the engraving it was probably one of the coolest rings he ever would have gotten. However, that extra step, it just left him unsure if it was even possible that such a thing existed and if he was worthy of being given this great of a gift.

The movement of the bed as Robbe shifted somewhat brought Sander out of his head. The look on his boyfriend's face made him realize that Robbe didn't need him to say anything. Stunned silence was enough of a confirmation that Sander did in fact love the gift. This time he did not keep himself from invading Robbe's space and placed a deserved kiss on his lips. Thankfully, his boyfriend was quick to move the cup out of the way so that Sander didn't cause him to spill it. They both melted into it as Robbe wrapped his free arm around Sander's neck and his fingers dug into the artist's bare skin to pull him closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it! So there's one more chapter than I have planned. I'm not going to lie to you all and say when it'll happen because I have an idea of how I want to do it so it could end up being the longest chapter or maybe not. Really, depends on my muse for it. I will get to it though! Hope you all have a wonderful day/week/month! Thanks for reading! 💛


End file.
